Born in the Wrong Body
by Azurela
Summary: Full summary inside dumb char limit; But,later in the story- to give you a bit of an idea- Axel can't help but fall for the new girl at school. What will he do though when he finds out that his dream girl is really a transsexual boy? Akuroku later
1. Chapter 1

Rating: **T**

Summary: Roxas was born a boy, but it was a mistake. He knows he's really a girl, so he decides to be one and pretends to be his dead twin sister. Facing ridicule and threats when he's discovered, he transfers.

-Axel can't help but fall for the new girl at school. What will he do though when he finds out that his dream girl is really a transsexual boy? Akuroku later

A/N: Something that's been buzzing around in my head. I wasn't sure of what the rating should be. So I did T just in case and for later.

--

**Born in the Wrong Body**

--

Roxas Strife was a typical child. She loved to play with her toys, thought the world of her parents, and would tend to whine until she'd gotten what she wanted. Roxas also loved to sing and dance and wasn't very hard to please. But Roxas wasn't necessarily a typical individual.

Roxas was a girl. But she was born a boy.

Roxas knew, of course, that she was supposed to be a boy- according to her body- but that didn't mean she _was _one. Psychologically she was far from it. Being born the way that she was, was… well, a mistake. She never should have been a boy.

Unfortunately, that didn't change the fact that she was.

-

As a child, the blonde had always stayed close to her mother, had wanted to be just like her, and would dress in her twin sister Naminee's clothes rather than her own.

Toy cars, video games- things that were meant for boys, never interested her. Instead, she usually took an interest in what her sister did, loving to bake, ballet, and tea parties.

This greatly perturbed the blonde's father, but he was certain that his son would grow out of it.

Roxas never did.

When Roxas continued to behave the way she was behaving, even after starting school, the blonde's father tried to force her to do 'manly' things. He soon found that as the years went on though that his son wasn't changing in the slightest. That he was merely resenting having to play sports with him and doing what he loved in secret.

Shortly after starting the eighth grade, Roxas grew her hair out and started to dress like a girl more frequently. As a response, his father would 'discipline' her while her mother was at work, calling her a freak as he did.

Naminee would always bandage her afterword and help her hide her bruises.

Naminee, sweet little Naminee, was a godsend for poor Roxas. She was and always had been Roxas' best friend. They were together always, except for when their father was being abusive and had drug Roxas down into the basement, locking the door behind him. But she was always there for Roxas after, never abandoning her and nursing her wounds- both mental and physical.

--

In December of that same year, the Strife family had decided to spend Christmas with Roxas' father's family. Roxas' mother, Tifa, didn't have any. So, the four of them were driving to their destination as snow fell.

Roxas' father, Cloud, loudly and unkindly voiced his opinion of her behavior for the first few hours of the car ride. There wasn't a moment of silence until the family drove through a small town, nearly halfway there. Coming to a two way stop, they stopped. Naminee squeezed Roxas' hand, smiling sweetly at her brother and kissing her cheek to make her feel better, not daring to say anything. Roxas returned the smile as her parents waited for a large truck that was approaching to go by.

The road was icy and the city hadn't deemed it as important to put salt on secondary streets. Neither Roxas' family nor the car coming behind them knew this. The car didn't slow down in time, hitting the brakes too late and hitting the blonde's family's car.

Roxas gripped her sister's hand more tightly just before their car was thrown into the direct line of the oncoming truck and they were hit.

--

When Roxas awoke, she found herself staring up at a stark white ceiling. The kind of ceiling that only belongs in a hospital. She also noticed that there was a mask on her face, her breath making it fog up as she breathed.

She tried to get her thoughts together, wondering why… and how… she'd gotten into a hospital. The blonde closed her eyes for a long moment trying to remember what had happened.

It took a while but she finally remembered her father's disapproval of her, her sister consoling her, and then… gripping her hand just before the crash.

Roxas' eyes shot open and panicking, she looked to the side, desperately looking for her sister. She didn't see her. Just her mother asleep in a chair nearby and that there were several different wires attached to her. She was also wearing a white hospital gown and there was an IV in her arm. It struck her as odd that she didn't have any injuries, but she shoved the thought to the back of her mind. Naminee was more important at the moment.

Maybe Naminee was okay or just in a different room with their father. That had to be it, she thought, calming a bit. Her mother seemed just fine. So why wouldn't Naminee?

Roxas relaxed a bit more, raising her hand to her face with some difficulty. How long had she been out for? She wondered.

When she'd finally raised her hand, she removed the mask and called out to her mother. It took a while, but Tifa finally opened her eyes, staring wide-eyed at Roxas before going to her and embracing her.

"Oh thank God, honey," The raven-hair whispered into Roxas' honey hair, "I thought I was going to lose you too." Roxas felt her stomach clench.

"T-too?" she whispered back. Tifa pulled away, looking very upset. "M-mom? What happened?" Roxas asked. "Where's Nam… where's Naminee??" she asked, panicking. "Where is she? Where's Naminee??" she asked, voice cracking when her mother began to cry.

"Roxas, honey," she said, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Your father and Naminee didn't make it." Roxas sat there, eyes wide and devastated.

"N-no," she whispered shaking, "It can't be true it can't." She barely felt her mother's arms wrap around her and pull her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry, baby," she soothed as Roxas buried her face into her chest, crying uncontrollably. "I'm so glad that I didn't lose you too," Roxas faintly heard. The blonde weakly hugged her mother back, trying to console her as well.

After what seemed like an eternity, Roxas finally stopped crying and Tifa pulled away.

"When's the funeral?" Roxas asked quietly, feeling strangely numb. Tifa bit her lower lip. "Mom?" Roxas questioned.

"The funeral's been held," Tifa said quietly.

"Wh-what? Why didn't you wait for me to get better? Why didn't you wait?" she asked, cerulean eyes welling up with tears once again. She hushed, letting her mother explain when a hand gently brushed her honey-hair out of her eyes.

"Because, baby, you were in a coma for three months," she said apologetically. Roxas' eyes widened in disbelief, "I waited two weeks, but couldn't after that. I'm so sorry," she said. Roxas lowered her head in resignation.

"It's not your fault," she whispered. She looked up again when lips pressed to her forehead.

"I've got to inform the doctors that you're awake, okay baby? I'll be right back. The doctors said that they want to start you on physical therapy as soon as possible."

Roxas nodded.

--

Roxas was put through physical therapy for the next two and a half weeks. When she was able to do nearly everything on her own again, she was approved for going home and released from the hospital.

Shortly before leaving though, Roxas sat on her hospital bed, motioning for her mother to sit next to her. "Mom, I need to tell you something," Roxas said, seeing a questioning look in her mother's eyes.

"What is it honey?" Tifa asked, gripping her son's hand.

"Mom… I'm a girl."

Tifa laughed lightly. "No you're not, silly-" she started, stopping when she saw the look on Roxas' face. It was completely serious. "What do you mean?" she asked after a moment, squeezing the blonde's hand lightly.

"I'm a girl… I.. I think that I was born in the wrong body. I shouldn't be a boy." Roxas said, really hoping her mother would understand.

"How long have you known that you were a girl, sweetie?" Tifa asked carefully.

"Always."

Tifa nodded, letting it sink in and remembering Roxas' interests as a child as well as her husband's rants. "Alright," she said after a moment.

"Alright… what?" Roxas asked with some hesitation.

"Roxas, I will always love you," Tifa said, squeezing the blonde's hand again, "And I will always support you in whatever you do. So if you think… know… that you're a girl then I will support you."

Roxas squeezed Tifa's hand back. "I wish dad would've felt the same way," she whispered.

"I'm sure he would've supported you too honey," Tifa started, stopping when Roxas shook her head.

"No, mom. He used to hurt me for it," she whispered. Roxas felt an arm wrap around her and squeeze protectively.

"When?" she asked.

"When you were at work," Roxas said, quietly.

Why didn't you tell me, baby?" Tifa asked. Roxas shrugged.

"I didn't want the two of you to fight over me," she replied.

Tifa shook her head. "You should have told me, honey." Roxas nodded, though she still didn't agree.

"Mom… I don't like dressing as a boy," Roxas said after a moment.

"Honey, I already told you that I'd support you with this. So if you want to dress like a girl, go ahead."

Roxas hugged her mother before resting her head against her.

"Mom?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Roxas isn't a girl name," the blonde said frowning. "Can I use 'Naminee' instead? She always supported me and was there for me. And... she was... she was my best friend," she said biting her lower lip. Roxas wanted to something extra special for her sister, to show how much she'd loved her. Choosing her name over any other was the best way she could think of since she was now departed.

"Sure, honey," Roxas' mother said, kissing Roxas' forehead lightly. "I think that she'd be honored."

--

-TBC-

A/N: I had a heck of a time trying to figure out if I should refer to Roxas as 'him' or 'her' x_x

As you can see, I chose something.

Anyway;

Did you like it? Would you like to read more? Review to let me know?

I have other things I can work on if no one likes this.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Roxas was born a boy, but it was a mistake. He knows he's really a girl, so he decides to be one and pretends to be his dead twin sister. Facing ridicule and threats when he's discovered, he transfers.

-Axel can't help but fall for the new girl at school. What will he do though when he finds out that his dream girl is really a transsexual boy? Akuroku later

Rating: **T**

Dis-claimer: I seem to forget this a lot. -.-; *ahem* 's **fan**fiction. Need I say more?

A/N: Sharlotte, I would like to answer your question about whether Roxas is a transsexual or a transgender.

She is a transsexual, (yes I know the difference xD) which is why she is cross dressing at this point and grew her hair out (imagine her hair being just as long or longer than Naminee's was and in more of that style rather than Roxas' usual style. Or if you can't picture it, check out my display picture- that's how I envision Roxas looking in this. It wouldn't stop popping up in my head/was giving me writer's block so I had to draw it x.x;. Sorry it sucks hxc. I'll draw a better version later or something). I have plans for later… but I'd rather not give them away. I'm sure you understand :P

Also, thank you to everyone who left reviews. I was really glad that you all like this so much so far. I hope I don't disappoint you. Also, I apologize for being slow. Like I said. Slight writer's block.

Oh, one more thing: I will only use 'Naminee' when Roxas meeting new people/ interacting with them, not when I'm referring to her.

I don't want to possibly confuse you if I ever decide to talk about Naminee.

--

**Born in the Wrong Body:** Chapter 2

--

Roxas' father, Cloud Strife, had been in charge of a very successful life insurance company. While alive, he'd made sure to give himself, as well as everyone else in the family, the best, as well as the highest, insurance policy possible. He'd wanted to make sure that his family would be taken care of if anything were to ever happen to him. Unfortunately, something did.

Roxas and Tifa stopped by the gravesite of their lost ones before returning home from the hospital, silently mourning for quite a while before going home.

When they were finally home, for the first time in months, Roxas and her mother ended up having a discussion about what the best course of action would be as to what to do next. A few weeks later, after coming to a decision, they decided to use the insurance money to start their lives anew and packed their things, planning on moving.

Roxas' mother had thought that it was best to start fresh, to leave the accident behind so that it would ease the pain that both of them were feeling and to go somewhere where nobody knew them. Tifa also knew that moving was the only way for Roxas to be able to dress the way that she wanted to, as well as stop bottling up who she was inside.

She wanted her child to be happy. That was the most important thing.

So, Tifa had made moving arrangements and had called ahead, figuring out where they'd stay in advance. Soon, the blonde and her mother were moving to a new place that was called Twilight Town. It was several hours away from where they currently lived.

On the morning of their move Tifa, just as she'd said she would, showed her support for Roxas by giving her one of Naminee's outfits to wear as well as Nameinee's old makeup, just in case she wanted to use it. Then she left Roxas, letting her get ready.

Roxas smiled at her mother as she passed by, grateful that she'd been blessed with such a wonderful parent then picked up the clothing in front of her. She immediately noticed that it had been one of Naminee's favorite outfits, holding it close when she did.

It smelled like lilacs and pastels. Just like Naminee had.

Roxas bit her lower lip for a moment then put on the red and white light, airy top, a white zip up jacket and then her sister's pants. They fit perfectly –Roxas had always been slightly thinner than her sister. It was something that'd always made Naminee a bit jealous. Roxas never had told her that it was because she'd stopped eating a lot after their father started hurting her.

Roxas laughed lightly to herself, smiling at the memory of her sister pouting because no matter what she did, Roxas was always thinner. Then she opened the box containing Naminee's make up. She rummaged though it until she'd found Naminee's mascara. It was the only thing that she really knew how to put on by herself.

She'd worn more before but had always let Naminee put it on since she'd seemed to like putting it on. Slowly, Roxas opened the mascara and then carefully, she applied it. When she was finished, she brushed her hair, parting it to the left slightly, and letting it fall softly around her face. When she was done in the bathroom, she packed up the remaining things in the bathroom and made her way downstairs, finding her mother with ease. She paused when she noticed that Tifa was staring slightly.

"What is it?" Roxas asked, feeling self conscious until Tifa smiled warmly at her.

"You look beautiful, baby," the raven-hair said, going to her and gripping her hand. Roxas squeezed back, returning the smile and allowing her mother to lead her to the car.

Soon, they'd departed, leaving their old home, and lives, behind.

--

As they entered Twilight town, Roxas surveyed it. It was fair-sized, but not overly big.

She could tell right away that the people who lived there were all close, having a strong sense of community. It was made evident just by how people would stop in the streets to talk or help one another as they drove by. That closeness… that… sense of community seemed… nice but was completely foreign to the blonde. Roxas and her mother had come from a place where that didn't exist.

The blonde and her mother didn't stop anywhere in town until they, and the moving truck behind them, had reached the new apartment that they'd be renting.

Tifa parked the car in front of a shop on what seemed to be on one of Twilight Town's main streets. Roxas got out of the car as soon as possible, stretching as she did. It'd been a long car ride and she was glad that it was over.

The blonde glanced around, face lighting up as she saw the various shops and then a small crowd of people gathered around what seemed to be street performers. She wanted to get closer, to see them better but her mother stopped her before she had a chance to.

"Naminee, honey," Roxas' mother called, regaining the blonde's attention. Roxas glanced at her mother curiously.

"Yeah mom?" she asked.

"I need you to help me find a man named Cid before you go off on your own." Roxas nodded, going with her mother into the shop that they'd stopped in front of.

The door opened with a small ding, which came from a bell meant for signaling the shopkeeper of the arrival of customers. Almost immediately the blonde and the raven-hair were greeted by a petite girl with vivid green eyes and chestnut colored hair. She looked like she was Roxas' age.

"Hello, I'm Olette," the girl said, smiling at the pair. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, is Cid around?" Tifa asked, returning the smile. "I need to speak with him." The girl nodded, excusing herself and then momentarily vanishing. When she returned, she had a tall blonde man with her. He was definitely old enough to be her father.

"Can I help you with something, miss?" The man asked, wiping his hands on a rag as he did.

"Yes," Roxas' mother said, "I'm Tifa Strife and this is my daughter, Naminee. We're here for the apartment?"

Cid nodded, grinning as he did. "Yes, yes, the Strife's," he said. "As I told you over the phone, there's a private entry for the two of you to use in the back and…" Roxas heard Cid say, but stopped listening when she noticed that Olette was paying extra attention to her, starting to fidget when she did. Did she look like a girl? Could Olette tell that she wasn't one? What would happen if she'd found out? She relaxed slightly when the brunette smiled at her.

"Hey, dad," Olette said interrupting Cid.

"What is it?" Cid asked.

"Do you mind if I take a break and show Naminee around town, since she's new?" Olette asked, looking at her father pleadingly.

"As long as it's okay with the Strifes," Cid said, a ghost of a smile coming across his face.

"Do you mind mom?" Roxas asked immediately, glancing at her mother.

"No, honey, go ahead," Tifa said, smiling at Roxas. "Just be careful and be back before dark okay?" Roxas nodded.

Olette seemed excited and lightly gripped Roxas' wrist, leading her toward the door. "Come on Naminee!" she said, sounding just as excited as she looked and taking the blonde with her.

--

Olette didn't let go of Roxas' wrist until they'd gone some distance from the shop. When she'd finally been released, Roxas played with the hem of her shirt nervously as they walked until Olette pointed out the street performers that Roxas had seen earlier. Roxas watched with slight fascination when they stopped to see them perform and Olette explained that they were there every Saturday to put on a free show.

The two watched for a short time then Olette showed her the rest of the town. Roxas was most interested in the station tower, a huge old abandoned mansion and the area where the struggle tournaments were held.

"Thanks for showing me around, Olette," Roxas said, smiling at the other girl. Olette nodded, smiling as well.

"No problem; but there's still one more place that we have to go- you don't mind meeting my friends right?" the brunette asked.

"Of course not," Roxas replied, shaking her head. The brunette's smile widened just before she led Roxas to some sort of hang out that she called 'the usual spot'.

"Hayner? Pence?" Olette called as the two entered.

"Olette?" Questioned a blonde boy wearing camouflage pants and a form fitting tank top.

"Aren't you supposed to be working at your dad's shop?" another boy, who had darker hair asked.

"Nice to see you too, " Olette said, rolling her eyes. "Dad let me have a break so that I could show our new tenant's daughter around town," she said, smiling at Roxas. "Guys, this is Naminee. Naminee, this is Hayner and that's Pence," she said gesturing to first the blonde and then to the other boy. Roxas waved, shyly as she stepped out from behind Olette.

"Hey, Naminee," the other two greeted. They were clearly open to the idea of having another friend.

"Do you want some sea-salt ice cream?" Hayner asked.

"Uhm, I've never had it," Roxas said, blinking. "What's it taste like?"

"Salt, but it's sweet," Olette explained. The trio of friends laughed when Roxas made a face. Hayner turned away momentarily, looking for something. When he'd found it, he came up to Roxas, presenting her with a sea-salt ice cream bar.

"Go ahead," he said, smiling, "give it a try." After a moment, Roxas, not wanting to be rude, accepted it then opened it, taking a bite.

It was one of the weirdest, but most delicious, things she'd ever eaten.

--

After breaking the ice and Roxas had become more comfortable around the trio, the four hung out, getting along easily.

The three ended up telling her about the struggle matches and why they were so important in Twilight Town. The explanation, however got interrupted when someone named Seifer was mentioned. Obviously, Olette's friends didn't get along with him or his friends. Hayner and Seifer seemed to be rivals, in fact.

"So, Naminee," Hayner said suddenly, gaining the blonde's attention, "Why'd you and your mom move here?" he asked.

Roxas looked away, biting her lower lip. "Well…" she started. "In short, my mom and I decided to start fresh here when my dad and my twin died in a car crash," she finished, already starting to feel upset. She was surprised when an arm wrapped around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Wow, I'm so sorry, Naminee," came Olette's voice as she gave her a squeeze. The other two apologized as well.

"It's alright, really," Roxas said, smiling at the trio. "Some good came from it," she added. Hayner grinned widely.

"So you're glad that you met us then?" He asked.

"No, I was referring to getting to try the sea-salt ice cream," Roxas said. She laughed when Hayner's face fell. "Of course I'm glad that I met the three of you," she said.

--

Soon it was time for Olette and Roxas to go back to Cid's shop. The boys accompanied them.

The four decided to take the long way back and go around town once again. Roxas and Olette walked beside one another, slightly slower than Pence and Hayner. They were talking amongst themselves as well.

Roxas was surprised when the two in front of them stopped abruptly, nearly running into them. Olette stopped her in time. The blonde was just about to thank her when a voice spoke.

"Heya, tweebs," Roxas heard the voice sneer.

"What do _you_ want? Can't you see that we're busy and would much rather not be around you?" Hayner seethed. Roxas peered around Pence to see who was insulting her new friends.

It seemed that a boy with blonde hair who was probably a year or two older than them was talking. He had on a hat and looked like he was slightly taller than Hayner.

Roxas flinched slightly when the boy's cold gaze shifted to her as if he'd sensed that she was watching him. She was just about to hide behind Pence again but stopped when the blonde's gaze softened.

"Who's she?" the blonde asked, completely ignoring Hayner, who was still in the process of insulting him right back.

"What's it to you?" Hayner shot back. The other blonde rolled his eyes.

"I'll let you dorks pass through and forget how rude you're being if you tell me," He stated.

"I'm Naminee," Roxas said, not wanting to cause trouble for her new friends, before Hayner could say another word.

"Naminee…" the boy repeated, crossing his arms and smirking cockily, "You should hang out with someone better than these losers," he said, smirk widening. "You're welcome to join my group," he added, indicating his two companions who made up part of his gang of friends.

Roxas' eyes widened slightly. She'd never met such a… jerk… before. "Thanks," she said smiling, "But I think I'll pass. I'd much rather hang out with my friends." With that, the four continued on their way, Hayner and Pence glaring at the boy and his friends of course.

The blonde watched them leave, slightly impressed rather than put off by the new girl. No girl that cute had ever stood up to him like that before.

He kind of liked it.

--

"Who was that guy?" Roxas asked.

"Seifer," the three of them responded simultaneously. Roxas nodded her head in understanding.

"I can see why you don't like him," she said.

--

-To Be Continued-

A/N: Well; things are going well for Roxas… for now. You're probably not going to like Seifer later.

Anyway; there was chapter two. Did you like it? Please do let me know by reviewing. If I think interest in this is dying, I'll probably get bored with it and write other things.

And now time for sleep! –woo 2am-


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: **T**

Summary: Roxas was born a boy, but it was a mistake. He knows he's really a girl, so he decides to be one and pretends to be his dead twin sister. Facing ridicule and threats when he's discovered, he transfers.

-Axel can't help but fall for the new girl at school. What will he do though when he finds out that his dream girl is really a transsexual boy? Akuroku later

Dis-claimer: **Fan**fiction. Need I say more?

A/N: I'm really sorry for taking forever to update.. well.. anything. : The internet on my computer's been down and so I've had to use mom's, which I refuse to write on. Hers makes a snail seem fast, if you catch my drift.

Also, I got a new job, soooooo I'm working 5/7 days. Plus school.

Orite and my new inspiration picture for this (as well as for my other stories) is… Reno (:

Why? You'll find out later.

**Born in the Wrong Body:** Chapter 3

--

"Honey, is that you?" came Roxas' mother's voice as the blonde slipped inside their new apartment. Hayner, Pence and Olette had hesitantly said goodbye moments ago.

"Yeah," Roxas replied locking the door behind her just before her mother emerged from another room.

"Did you have fun with Olette?" Tifa asked. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, she even introduced me to some of her friends. They seem to like me too," Roxas said.

"That's great!" Tifa said, beaming. "Oh, honey, while you were out, the movers unpacked the truck and brought everything inside," she said. "That one's your room," she said gesturing to the room opposite the one she was in. "Cid helped me set up your bed already."

"Thanks mom," Roxas said, going to her and hugging her. Tifa gave her a quick squeeze.

"You can unpack if you'd like to," the raven hair said.

"Alright," Roxas said, slipping away and going to her room. She noticed right away that her room was smaller than her previous one.

It'd probably seem bigger though once all of her things were unpacked, she reasoned, and started to.

--

Two weeks after Roxas and her mother had gotten settled in and Tifa had started working, the blonde and her mother saw about options for school for Roxas.

The blonde and her mother went to Twilight Town High to see about placement. Roxas ended up taking a test to see which grade she should be in, or if she could even start in without being far behind after missing three months of school.

Much to Roxas' surprise, she ended up qualifying for the ninth grade when she should have been finishing eighth. Hayner, Pence and Olette were in that grade, so she decided to join in it. Before leaving, she was issued a school uniform, as well as a schedule. The blonde didn't start school until a few days later though, being that it was Saturday when she and her mother inquired about it.

When Monday morning came around, Roxas dressed in her new uniform, smoothing out her skirt as she looked at herself in the mirror.

As she had on the day that they'd moved, the blonde had taken extra time to get ready. When she was satisfied with how she looked, she grabbed her empty messenger bag, putting it on, and then headed out into the kitchen.

She was immediately greeted by her mother.

"Good morning, honey," the raven hair said, beaming at Roxas.

"Morning, mom," Roxas replied, sitting at the table as Tifa poured her a glass of apple juice. She hurriedly ate the toast that Tifa had made her and then excused herself- she was supposed to meet Olette and walk to school with her. So, after a quick goodbye and kissing her mother on the cheek, she made her way to the door and slipped outside to meet up with Olette.

The brunette joined her moments later and they began their walk to school, soon joined by Hayner and Pence.

--

Roxas' first day went more or less flawlessly. The only downside was that she had to try very hard to avoid Seifer and his gang who seemed to have a knack for knowing exactly where Roxas was. Also, she didn't seem to have any classes with Hayner, Pence or Olette.

Nonetheless, she had an excellent first day, making friends easily and fitting in well. By the end of the day, it seemed that everyone knew her.

Much to Roxas' relief, after school Olette met up with her at her locker and shortly after, the two started to head toward the usual spot, where they met up with Hayner and Pence.

--

Weeks flew by and along with the continual acceptance, Roxas got the feeling that one of her friends was starting to like her in a more serious way. Her suspicion was confirmed one day after school.

"Hey, Nam, wait up!" came a voice, making her stop and glance back. Roxas brightened when she saw Hayner coming toward her.

"Hey, Hayner," she said, smiling at him and laughing lightly when she saw that he was out of breath.

"Can I walk you home?" the other blonde asked quickly, making Roxas blink.

"We're not going to hang out at the usual spot?" she questioned.

"Well… Pence is studying and Olette is busy, so it'd be just you and me. Unless you don't mind," he said.

Roxas shook her head. "Of course not," she said smiling.

"Cool!" Hayner said, returning the smile just before they started to walk out of school together. Neither of them noticed that someone was watching them leave. Nor did they see him follow them.

--

Halfway to their hangout, Hayner abruptly stopped. Roxas glanced at him questioningly when he gripped her hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Naminee…" he began, looking as if he were debating something.

"What is it?" Roxas asked somewhat concerned.

"F-forget it," Hayner said, looking nervous and avoiding eye contact.

"No, tell me, please," Roxas insisted, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Hayner was acting strangely.

"I…" Hayner started then stopped. He took a deep breath then stared straight into Roxas' eyes. "Will you go on a date with me?" he asked finally.

Roxas felt her face heat up slightly then looked away, heart beating rapidly. Should she? Or was it a horrible idea? She glanced up at Hayner again who looked very hopeful, and smiled.

"O-okay," she said.

Hayner smiled broadly. "Great!" he said excitedly.

Roxas laughed lightly as he gripped her hand, taking her in a completely different direction, intending to take her to a movie. Seifer, who hadn't been too far behind them, clenched his fist, as well as his jaw, shaking in anger. Of all people, he would not lose to Hayner, especially since he wanted Naminee too.

--

In the next few days, Roxas and Hayner became even closer, and while they could fool the rest of the school, their other friends found out right away about what was going on between them. They approved wholeheartedly.

But, as she and Hayner got closer, Roxas also noticed that Seifer was becoming more… persistent.

At first, he'd stop her in the halls and try to talk to her but luckily Hayner would intervene and get her away from him. Then he'd start to follow her home. He'd even grabbed her from behind once, nearly scaring the poor blonde to death. It hadn't been threatening, but Roxas had made a point to always have someone with her after that. Soon, she became very good at avoiding Seifer.

She could tell that Seifer wasn't happy about it.

--

One day, Roxas was sitting in Algebra, waiting for class to start. She happened to glance down at her books and could have mentally smacked herself- she had the wrong one.

Since she still had time before class, and it'd only take a minute, she gathered her things and headed for her locker. She'd just put her things in her locker and was reaching for the correct text book when a voice stopped her, making her go cold.

"Hey, Naminee," came a voice belonging to the very person whom Roxas had been trying so hard to avoid.

The blonde shut her locker then turned, glancing down and to the side. "H-hi Seifer," she said quietly, refusing to look at the other blonde. Seifer smirked, immediately gripping her arm then forced her to look at him as he raised her chin with his other hand. Roxas immediately tried to jerk away but Seifer's grip was too strong.

In a flash, he'd forced her backward, against the lockers, holding her there with ease and the hand that had been on her chin began to travel down her chest. Roxas' eyes widened.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Roxas demanded, panic etched into her voice as she pushed against Seifer's chest with her free hand in another, desperate, attempt to get away. Seifer's smirk widened and he bent toward her. If she refused to speak to him, he'd have to show her why he was a better choice than Hayner.

"I'm going to show you what you've been missing out on," the blonde whispered in her ear, as fingers traced her collar bone. Then he forced her toward a secluded room.

Roxas immediately began to scream for help when she pieced what Seifer was implying together but was silenced when lips pressed to hers. She immediately clamped her jaw shut and kneed Seifer in the groin. Her captor's grip loosened slightly and she shoved him away, making a run for it as he cursed her under his breath.

She only got a few steps away before he grabbed her wrist. Roxas screamed again as he pulled her toward him, powerless to make him stop. He was much stronger than her.

A hand clamped across her mouth as her back met with Seifer's chest and he drug her into the room, writhing and kicking. The door was immediately closed by a tough looking guy with brown hair. There was also a boy with blue hair and a scar on his face in the room.

Roxas, who was still struggling, had managed to open her mouth slightly and, holding to the flickering hope that the other two weren't with Seifer and would help her, she bit the blonde's hand, hard. He immediately cursed at her again and gripped her hair, pulling it.

She winced, crying out as her hair was yanked making her let him go. Once he was released, Seifer shoved Roxas toward the other two.

"Lexaeus, Saix, hold her," Seifer barked at his companions, completely enraged because she'd bitten him- his anger was clearly visible in his icy eyes.

Roxas struggled against the other two when each gripped one of her arms, holding her in place against the wall. The honey-haired blonde watched, wide-eyed, stomach clenching due to fear, as Seifer approached. "L-let me go," she pleaded.

The blonde merely smirked, shaking his head. "Too late for that, I'm afraid," he whispered. Roxas flinched as Seifer gripped her waist and bent toward her. She wanted to ask him why he was doing this to her- but couldn't speak. She was petrified. What if he found out? What if he found out? Roxas paled slightly. She knew deep down that it wasn't a question of _if_, but _when_. Oh God, what would he do to her?

"You should have just chosen me," Seifer whispered in her ear, "It would have been easier on you."

Roxas shook as a hand gripped her inner thigh. "S-stop-" She choked out. Seifer merely raised his hand higher, up past Roxas' skirt.

"Why?" he asked in her ear, "Afraid because you like it?"

"No!" Roxas screamed struggling more as her cerulean eyes welled up with tears as her fear gripped her. She was getting very close to being discovered.

"Seifer, maybe you should stop, you're starting to make her cry," the blue-hair sneered, laughing coldly as tears spilled down Roxas' cheeks and she continued to plead for him to stop.

Seifer smirked. "I'll have to change that then won't I?" He asked, taking his hand away. Roxas relaxed slightly, for the first time. That is- until that hand from before pressed against her stomach then slipped past the waist line of both her skirt and her underwear. "Don't worry, Naminee, I'll make you feel good," Seifer purred into her ear.

Roxas let out an audible sob and closed her eyes tightly, turning her head to the side as that hand traveled ever-so-slightly lower. When it did, Seifer froze, eyes widened.

--

A/N: dun-dun-dunnn…

What will Seifer do? Review if you want to know soon-


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: **T**

Summary: Roxas was born a boy, but it was a mistake. He knows he's really a girl, so he decides to be one and pretends to be his dead twin sister. Facing ridicule and threats when he's discovered, he transfers.

-Axel can't help but fall for the new girl at school. What will he do though when he finds out that his dream girl is really a transsexual boy? Akuroku later

Dis-claimer: **Fan**fiction. Need I say more?

A/N: Haha- Sorry for the cliffhanger… Sortof :P

Yes, I'm aware that I'm evil.

**Born in the Wrong Body:** Chapter 4

--

"Seifer..? What's wrong?" the blue hair asked, because Seifer had stopped. Then, as if being spoken to had jarred him from his state of shock, absolute fury came across the blonde's face.

"What the _hell?_" Seifer hissed. "You're a _boy?!_" The other two's mouths fell open slightly and they stared at Roxas in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Seifer demanded, voice rising. Roxas trembled but remained silent.

"Answer me Goddamnit!" Seifer yelled. Roxas didn't make a sound, even when he hit her.

"Uhh, Seifer... are you sure?" the boy with brown hair asked. He stopped speaking when Seifer set his cold gaze upon him.

Roxas shook when next the blonde ripped open her shirt open. She struggled, pointless as it was, as he proceeded to rid her of the rest of her clothes as well.

When she was naked, save for the ripped open blouse she'd been wearing, the other two stared at her with a mixture of hatred and disgust.

"What are you going to do to me?" Roxas whispered to Seifer, cheek red from where he'd hit her.

"I'm going to cleanse our town by ridding it of your existence," Seifer sneered. "But first, I'm going to make you admit what you are." Roxas looked away, biting her lower lip. To her, the thought of admitting that she was a boy… was worse than the thought of being eliminated.

Seifer didn't give her much time to think when she remained silent and soon he hit her again. When she didn't make a sound, despite his demands, or fight back, the other two joined in. No matter what they did though, no matter how much they hurt her, Roxas' jaw remained clamped shut.

The blonde felt somewhat relieved when her vision started to blur, knowing that it would be over soon. That the pain would end. And as her world began to become encased in darkness, she thought of her mother, feeling a twinge of regret. She was all she had anymore.

Tears formed in Roxas' eyes and she wished that she would've fought back for her mother at least. But before she could do anything, she received one final forceful blow and fell into that comforting darkness.

--

Olette scanned the halls for Naminee. It wasn't like the blonde to not be at her locker waiting for her, so she was worried. Especially because of Seifer.

The brunette was somewhat relieved when she saw Hayner coming toward her. "Hey, Hayner," Olette greeted.

"Olette, have you seen Naminee?" Hayner asked, sounding worried. Olette's eyes widened and she shook her head no. "Damnit, I swear if Seifer-"

"What about me?" A cold voice asked. Hayner shot him a glare, just as icy. Seifer merely smirked. "If you're looking for your _girlfriend,_ loser, try outside," the blonde taunted. Hayner's glare intensified. He didn't like how Seifer'd said 'girlfriend' but chose not to say anything. He wanted to find Naminee, find out why Seifer knew where she was and why he had mentioned it before he'd asked.

Hayner and Olette ran for the door, while Seifer, still smirking, followed.

--

The two burst through the double doors leading to outside, looking for Naminee. They didn't see her, but instead a large group around the oak tree that was in front of their school. Curious, the two went to it. Right away the two heard murmurs about the new girl in town, seeing looks of disgust. Others looked horrified.

Hayner and Olette elbowed their way through the crowd, making their way toward the tree. It took some time but they finally made it. Hayner froze when he saw his Naminee in the state she was in. Or rather the state _he_ was in.

The blonde was bruised and bloodied, and completely naked except for the ripped blood soaked shirt clinging to her broken frame. She was bound to said tree, obviously for all to see what she was.

Hayner knew exactly who'd done this and it made him sick that no one cared. In fact, his classmates would venture up to her not to help but to rip off a piece of her clothing like it as some kind of souvenir.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Olette gripped him, hugging him tightly. He looked down and saw that tears were streaming down her cheeks. Hayner clenched his jaw, turning her away then broke through the crowd to get to Roxas.

More whispers erupted from the crowd when 'one of the freak's friends' went up to her. Hayner turned enraged at what they were saying. He could hear the horrible things that were whispered clearly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted at the crowd. "Acting like this is some kind of goddamn show?! Naminee was your friend! You all loved her! Someone has done something horrible to her yet you just stand around and jeer at her?"

"That freak is not a girl!" someone yelled.

"Why would a guy dress like a girl? That's _sick_," shouted another.

"Regardless of how she… He... dressed, Naminee is still a human being and should be treated like one!" Hayner shot back. "So unlike the rest of you, I'm going to do something and tell her mother what's happened to her child!" Hayner yelled back.

"Leave him! The freak got what he deserved!" Came another voice in response. It made Hayner furious- it was Seifer. Worse yet, the others _agreed _with him.

"If anyone tries to stop me," Hayner seethed, "I'm calling the police." The crowd immediately fell silent and Hayner turned to Roxas, going to her. He took off his uniform jacket then carefully undid her bindings, catching her before she hit the ground. Equally carefully, he wrapped her in his jacket, covering her up. Then he picked her up, carrying her out of there.

It wasn't hard to- as soon as he approached someone while carrying Roxas, they'd back away, clearly disgusted.

--

Hayner carried Roxas' body all the way to the school infirmary. The nurse, a woman named Selphie, immediately called 911 upon seeing Roxas' battered, bloody form, and then Roxas' mother. Paramedics arrived shortly, but everyone, including the nurse was afraid that it was too late.

Nonetheless, Roxas' friends, Hayner, Olette, and Pence, who'd been called to the nurse's office, rode in the ambulance when it arrived.

They were very surprised to find a very weak heart beat coming from the blonde when she was hooked up to a heart rate monitor.

Amazingly, Roxas was still clinging to life.

--

It took a little over a week before Roxas woke up again. This time she could barely move.

She was honestly surprised to be seeing a very stark white ceiling once again. She'd been certain that Seifer had been bent on killing her. Who had saved her? She wondered. She glanced to the side and saw Hayner, Pence and Olette. They looked very sleep deprived.

"H-Hayner? Pence? Olette?" Roxas managed after a few attempts. The three turned, looking relieved. "What happened?" Roxas asked.

"Uhm well," Olette said, going to her, "According to his friends, Seifer assaulted you… then when he found out you were a boy, he attacked you. They… nearly killed you…

Then when they thought you were dead… they tied your body to a tree in front of school." Roxas closed her eyes. So the three knew. No… worse yet… the whole school probably knew.

"No one would help you, so Hayner stood up to everyone and got you to the nurse's office," she continued.

Roxas looked at the blonde, eyes wide. He'd saved her? Even after finding out what she was? "So… you're not revolted by me too?" she asked, clenching her hands into tight fists. She was really afraid of the answer.

"Naminee…" Hayner said, "We will never think any less of you. The other two nodded in agreement. Then he looked away.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Your mom went to the school the day after you were attacked to retrieve your things," Pence said when Hayner wouldn't speak. "She received major hostility, and has decided that it'd be best if you moved."

"But I don't want to leave!" Roxas protested, eyes widening. Hayner continued to look away.

"It'd be better if you did," he whispered.

"But…," started Roxas. She got cut off by Hayner.

"Don't argue!" he interrupted, "You don't know how your 'friends' were treating your body when they saw what happened to you," he whispered, looking hurt. "Look… We don't want you to go either… but its best."

Roxas bit her lower lip. "Promise me you'll stay in touch?" she asked.

Hayner smiled slightly, "Definitely."

--

As soon as she was well enough to travel, Tifa got Roxas situated in their car and the two left Twilight town. Roxas was sad to see it go. She'd liked the town, and would miss it greatly, as well as her friends, but didn't say a word. She knew that her mother's mind was made up.

Tifa had even packed and then sent their things ahead while Roxas was recovering, so all that was really left was for the two to drive to where Roxas' mother had chosen to live.

After quite some time of driving, Roxas gripped her mother's free hand and leaned into her. "Mom?" she whispered. She continued when Tifa squeezed her hand back. "I'm sorry."

"Baby… Don't be sorry," Tifa replied, pulling her hand away and wrapping it around Roxas' shoulders.

"But I'm making us move… I'm causing so much trouble…"

"No baby," Tifa said, "None of this was your fault. Either way, I would have taken action because by the sounds of it, if you were physically a girl, that boy would've raped you."

Tifa glanced down at Roxas and saw that she was crying. She squeezed her once more. "Maybe you should get some rest, honey. You're still recovering." Roxas nodded, knowing her mother had to be extremely worried about her. She pulled away then pushed the seat down, lying down and facing away from her mother. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks. She felt really guilty about making them move, and she knew that what her mother had said was true.

If she really had been a girl… she would've been raped. More tears streamed down her face. If _she really had been a girl…_ a lot of things would be a lot less complicated. And maybe she'd still have her sister and a more loving father.

--

Roxas woke to someone shaking her gently. She hadn't realized that she'd fallen asleep, but she must've. The car wasn't even moving anymore.

The blonde opened her eyes, and saw her mother smile down at her. "We're here?" She asked. Tifa nodded. "Where's here?" she asked, sitting up.

"Hollow Bastion," Tifa said. Roxas looked around taking it in. She missed Twilight Town already. She'd always preferred small towns to big ones. Nonetheless, she got out of the car and followed her mother toward the average sized house she guessed that they'd be renting. Her assumption was confirmed when they went inside.

Roxas' mother paused after shutting the door behind them, making Roxas stop too and look at her questioningly. "Honey, I want you to take it easy for now…," Tifa said, "So don't help me unpack. You need to be completely better as soon as possible."

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Because you start school in about a week," Tifa explained.

"Won't school be close to ending though?" Roxas questioned. It was already the beginning of May.

"No," Tifa said, "Here, they go year round." Roxas nodded though the idea seemed a bit foreign to her. She was also a bit surprised- her mother, it seemed, had arranged everything for her already.

--

For the next week, the days dragged by for Roxas. There was absolutely _nothing_ to do at the house, and Tifa had asked her to stay inside, so she'd been rather bored. The blonde was actually relieved when school started.

As that day came to a start, Roxas saw her school uniform for the first time and smiled slightly. Her mother had laid it out for her as she'd been getting ready. It consisted of a white collared short sleeved shirt with a black tie and an optional black jacket, a pink and black plaid skirt, knee high black socks and black shoes. She was really glad that her mother was still supporting her, despite what had happened.

Roxas quickly got dressed, then brushed her hair and applied mascara. She didn't bother with anything else- she really didn't want to draw attention to herself for quite a while.

When she was ready and had finished eating breakfast with her mother, Tifa drove the blonde to her new school. Roxas surveyed it anxiously as they approached it. It was _huge_ and rather… intimidating. She really hoped she wouldn't get lost.

When the car came to a stop, she turned, giving her mother a hug. Tifa hugged her back. "Be careful honey," she whispered into Roxas' hair. Roxas nodded, promising she would. Then after grabbing her bag and her schedule, she left the car, and walked toward the school. Much to her relief, no one seemed to take notice of her even when she went through the double doors and slipped inside.

Or at least… She thought no one did.

--

TBC

A/N: Well, there it was. Did you like it? If you did and would like to read more soon… you could always send me a lovely review-


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: **T**

Summary: Roxas was born a boy, but it was a mistake. He knows he's really a girl, so he decides to be one and pretends to be his dead twin sister. Facing ridicule and threats when he's discovered, he transfers.

-Axel can't help but fall for the new girl at school. What will he do though when he finds out that his dream girl is really a transsexual boy? Akuroku later

Dis-claimer: **Fan**fiction. Need I say more?

A/N: Right so… sorry it's been forever. You can thank smilenlaugh4vr, xbuttonsx and in a way, Mizuki for getting me back on this chapter ._.;

**Born in the Wrong Body:** Chapter 5

--

Roxas glanced down at her schedule to see which locker was hers, really hoping that it wouldn't be very hard to find. _138._ Where the heck was _that?_ She wondered, glancing around, already feeling completely lost.

"Do you need help?"

Roxas jumped slightly then looked up after some hesitation, seeing a very tall boy with the most unique hair and captivating eyes she'd ever seen. He was wearing black pants, black shoes, a white button up collared shirt and a slightly loosened pink and black plaid tie. It must've been the male version of the school uniform. "Uhm… if you wouldn't mind… I'm rather lost already," she admitted.

"Of course not. What's your name?" He asked, smiling broadly. Roxas hesitated again, wondering why he was being nice to her.

"…Naminee," she said.

"Oh good! I thought you were her," he said. He continued when Roxas gave him a strange look. "My name's Demyx, by the way. I'm from the student council. I've been assigned to show you around, since your mother requested it," he explained. The shorter blonde nodded, relaxing a bit.

"Yeah… She worries about me a lot because I'm all she has," Roxas explained. Demyx nodded.

"I know how that is… it's the same with my dad and me," the other blonde said. Roxas smiled a bit, trusting him more. Demyx smiled back and glanced down at the schedule in Roxas' hand. "So, Naminee, shall we find your locker?" Demyx asked. Roxas nodded.

--

Demyx showed Roxas to her locker and then where most of her classes would be as well as important places such as restrooms and the principal's office. There was still a lot to cover, but the two stopped for lunch when Demyx's stomach growled loudly, and he'd laughed embarrassedly.

Demyx had a double serving of what looked like mystery meat on a bun. It wasn't very appealing to Roxas, and she was sure it'd make her sick, so she went with a salad, despite being teased by the other blonde.

The honey-haired blonde felt slightly more confident as she and Demyx ate. She'd made a friend already it seemed, and despite his weird hairstyle, Demyx was really nice. It didn't take long before the two finished eating. They were just about to resume their tour when Demyx stopped, gripping his stomach.

"E-excuse me, Naminee," he barely managed before running out of the lunch room. Roxas blinked, suddenly glad that she'd followed her instincts hadn't eaten what Demyx had.

--

The blonde waited, anxious, for Demyx to come back. He was the only other person she knew in the entire school and didn't very much like being left by herself, surrounded by strangers.

When Demyx didn't return for fifteen minutes and the blonde's anxiety grew. She was just about to get up and make her way to the principal's office when the doors to the cafeteria opened.

Roxas found herself staring, as a very tall red-head came inside. He was wearing the school uniform, much like Demyx had been, but instead of having it neat and orderly, his coat was wrinkled, his tie was gone, replaced instead by some sort of necklace that was partially hidden by his partially unbuttoned collared shirt. The red-head had brilliant, fiery hair that was styled in long spikes sticking out almost everywhere then going down his back.

Roxas glanced at the red-head's face. It was beautifully pale, and he had what looked like triangle tattoos on his cheeks, just below gorgeous emerald eyes that were framed by long lashes that made his eyes look cat-like.

And she'd thought Demyx's eyes were captivating and his hair was unique. The red-head put him to shame.

The blonde let out the breath she'd been holding when the red-head looked around as if looking for someone. She faintly wondered who he could be looking for, as his eyes scanned the room, slightly jealous of whoever it was.

He didn't stop searching until his gaze landed upon her. Roxas felt her cheeks heat up slightly when their eyes locked and he stared at her as if she were the only one in the room, like she was all he could see. She quickly looked away.

The blonde gathered her things together, fully intent on leaving right then and there but froze when she felt a presence behind her. She looked up, her eyes locking with those brilliant emeralds from before, just before the red-head spoke. "You wouldn't happen to be Naminee, would you," he asked, voice smooth and cool. Roxas blinked, shocked that he knew her name.

"W-who are you? H-how do you know my name?" She asked.

The red-head smiled and Roxas' heart nearly stopped. "Name's Axel, and Demyx texted me, saying that he's sick and asked if I'd resume your tour of the school," he said. "That is okay, isn't it?" he asked.

Roxas bit her lower lip then swallowed, nodding. The blonde picked up her books then turned. She blinked, surprised, when Axel offered his hand to her. She took it, letting him help her stand. When she did, she immediately noticed that half of the cafeteria was staring at them.

"Why're they…?" Roxas asked, looking around.

"Idunno," the red-head replied. "Maybe they're all jealous that I'm with the prettiest girl in the school." Roxas looked up at the red-head, eyes wide and immediately retracting her hand. The red-head blinked in surprise when she began to quickly walk toward the doors without him, slightly confused until he caught up with her. He was going to ask what was wrong until he saw that she was blushing. The red-head smiled slightly as she slipped through the doors, following.

"I'm sorry, Naminee," he red-head said. Roxas glanced back up at him, unsure of what to think. She kept walking at a brisk pace for quite a while, hating that the red-head could keep up with ease, until he gripped her arm. The blonde stopped, frowning up at him.

"You shouldn't joke like that," she said.

The red-head blinked. "I wasn't joking," he said. "You, are the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Roxas' mouth opened slightly, her blush starting to return. Axel smiled, but changed the subject so she wouldn't take off again. "Let's show you the rest of the school, shall we?" he asked. Roxas nodded, heart pounding and really hoping that Axel couldn't tell.

--

The red-head showed Roxas the rest of the school, and unlike Demyx, shortcuts to her classes. When the blonde was confident with where everything was, and had put the rest of her things in her locker, he took her to the rooftop.

"Why're we up here?" Roxas asked.

The red-head smiled. "We're killing time so you don't have to go class… and I wanted to show you something," he said, reaching out his hand. Roxas regarded it for a long moment then took it hesitantly. He took her to the ledge and she gasped, seeing an excellent view of a large castle in the distance.

"Woow!" she said, amazed. "Does someone live there?" she asked.

Axel shook his head. "Not anymore, but they say that the founder of Hollow Bastion used to."

"Do you know a lot about it?" she asked, slightly impressed.

Axel nodded. "Yeah, some. The guy's name was Ansem. You'll get to learn more in history," he said, smiling. "The teacher, Xemnas, loves telling that particular story often."

Roxas smiled back but jumped slightly when the dismissal bell rang just as Axel stopped speaking. "Can I walk you do your locker, Naminee?" the red-head asked.

"Uhm… okay," she said, heart beating slightly faster, and letting the red-head walk alongside her as they made their way back to the school.

--

The red-head walked Roxas to her locker then slipped away, saying that he had to go to basketball practice. Roxas nodded, closing her locker and making her way to the entrance as he did. Roxas waited patiently for her mother to arrive, smiling when she saw her drive in and going to their car.

"How was your first day, baby?" Tifa asked when Roxas got inside and had shut the door.

"It was… Nice," she said, gripping her mother's free hand and leaning against her arm.

--

Every day after her first day, Demyx and, particularly Axel, had picked up the habit of meeting Roxas every morning after she arrived to school. Roxas was glad that Demyx was doing better and that all of her classes seemed to be with Axel and Demyx. And, as the next two weeks passed, Roxas became closer to both of them.

One day, the blonde was eating lunch- her preferred salad after the first day- with the other two, and Demyx abruptly got up and left.

"Demyx?" Roxas called, but the other blonde continued to walk away. She looked back at Axel, confused. "Do you know why he left?" she asked.

"Yes… actually. I texted him and asked him to so we could talk. Alone," the red-head admitted.

"But we're not alone," Roxas said, glancing around the cafeteria. Axel laughed lightly, watching Demyx sit with another group of people.

"Good point. Want to go on a walk with me?" he asked.

"Okay," Roxas replied.

Both stood, making their way to the hallway. Roxas noticed that people were staring again and whispering as they went. Axel noticed that Roxas looked uncomfortable and gripped her hand, just before they exited the cafeteria.

"Really, Naminee, don't let them bother you," he said.

"I can't help it," she said, glancing away and pulling her hand away. "I can't say that I necessarily like being stared at and talked about. Now, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, looking up into the red-head's beautiful emeralds curiously.

"Well," the red-head started, "To put it bluntly, I can't stop thinking about you."

"What…?" Roxas asked, eyes widening as the red-head stepped closer.

"I know that you've only known me for two weeks," Axel said, "But… will you go out on a date with me?" Roxas' eyes widened even more as she was flooded with memories of Seifer finding out what she was, being attacked, having to leave her friends and so much more… and began to panic.

"No!" She yelled, shoving Axel away and running away.

"Naminee!" Axel called out, but Roxas didn't stop.

--

TBC

A/N: I apologize again for taking so long, I've been trying to get some stories finished, and I've a goal that I /will/ reach by Wednesday. You'll find out why then, I suppose.

Anyhow, did I do okay? Please do let me know by reviewing. I'll try to update sooner next time. Bad Day Cure and Reckoning are nearly done though, so I might finish those first.


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: **T**

Summary: Roxas was born a boy, but it was a mistake. He knows he's really a girl, so he decides to be one and pretends to be his dead twin sister. Facing ridicule and threats when he's discovered, he transfers.

-Axel can't help but fall for the new girl at school. What will he do though when he finds out that his dream girl is really a transsexual boy? Akuroku later

Dis-claimer: **Fan**fiction. Need I say more?

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews everybody! I decided to not make you wait very long- since I left a lovely cliffhanger and made you wait so long last time.

**Born in the Wrong Body:** Chapter 6

--

Roxas ended up running to the restroom, going inside and locking herself in a stall for the next twenty minutes, questions running through her mind. How was she going to face Axel now? Would he still want to be friends? Would he act like Seifer had? Could she trust him at all? What if she did go out on a limb and dated him and he found out?

That last thought made Roxas feel nauseous. No one else could ever find out. She knew that. She also knew that she was very lucky to have had friends like she'd had, or she'd most likely be dead right now.

The blonde ran a hand through her honey hair and took a deep, shaky breath. Would she ever be able to trust anyone enough to try dating again? She wondered as she got up and walked to the door. She opened it after a moment of hesitation, stepping out into the hallway. She froze when she saw Axel leaning against the lockers across the hall.

He'd skipped class to wait for her? She wondered, heart skipping a beat.

Vivid green locked with ocean blue just before the red-head spoke. "Naminee… I'm so sorry… Did I upset you badly?" he asked going to Roxas, who remained frozen.

"You're late for class," Roxas said.

"Your feelings are more important, than class," the red-head said. Roxas looked up at him, eyes wide. "I'm sorry, really, I am, for whatever I did wrong," he said. Roxas' gaze softened.

"It's okay," She said. "Let's just forget that it ever happened," she said, starting to walk toward their class. She just wanted to forget it and move on.

"Wait, Naminee, please," Axel said, gripping her hand. Roxas glanced up at that beautiful face, seeing hurt and a bit of anxiety, so she paused.

"Axel?" she asked.

"I don't want to forget that it happened. Please go on a date with me."

"..Axel…" Roxas said, looking away.

"Please, hear me out! Just one date, and if you still don't like me for whatever reason or decide that that's not what you want, I'll back off and just be your friend without questioning your decision," the red-head pleaded, staring into Roxas' eyes.

Roxas bit her lower lip, looking up at Axel uncertainly. It wasn't that she didn't like him… he'd never done anything to violate her trust… and it seemed like he'd respect what she wanted… so what would one date hurt?

"…Alright," she said. She couldn't help but smile when Axel's face lit up.

"Okay, uhm, how's Saturday? Are you free then?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm free," Roxas said.

"Perfect," the red-head said, smiling excitedly.

"What are we going to be doing?" Roxas asked. Axel smiled, starting to walk her to their next class.

"It's a surprise."

--

The rest of the week went by in a flash, and before Roxas knew it, Saturday had arrived. She and Axel had decided that Axel would arrive to pick her up at two in the afternoon, since he had basketball practice in the morning. After getting ready and telling her mother that she'd be spending the day with a friend, the blonde waited anxiously for the red-head to arrive, hoping he'd find her house alright.

Roxas jumped slightly when there was a knock on her front door, going to it. She smiled nervously at the red-head standing in her doorway. He looked just as nervous as she was.

"Hey, Naminee," he said, smiling down at her, "Ready to go?" Roxas nodded, stepping out onto the porch and closing the door behind her.

--

The red-head ended up taking Roxas into town, showing her around. The blonde was surprised, really, that it was so much fun and that there was such a diversity of stores. But then again, Hollow Bastion was fairly large, and there seemed to be quite a wide range of people. An hour had already flown by.

"Do you like coffee?" The red-head asked suddenly as Roxas continued to look around, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, why?" she asked. She was actually enjoying spending time with Axel, and feeling more comfortable.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in getting some coffee and harassing Demyx. He works at Starbucks," he said, glancing across the street. Roxas followed his gaze, seeing the very store that they were talking about.

The honey-haired blonde smirked up at the red-head. "Definitely," she said, "Race you there!" taking off. Axel blinked in surprise then joined in, beating Roxas with ease. He laughed when the blonde pouted up at him.

"What?" he asked.

"No fair, you're too tall," the blonde complained, a little out of breath from running so fast. Axel laughed even harder at that.

"Sorry, it runs in the family," he said shrugging, and opening the door for her, glad that the blonde was loosening up. Roxas smiled back at the red-head then went inside.

Demyx who looked rather bored brightened when he saw them. "Naminee, Axel, hey!" he said.

"Hi Demyx," Roxas said just as happily, while Axel waved.

"Dead today, Dem?" Axel asked, looking around the empty store.

"Yes," the blonde huffed. "You two are my first customers today!"

"Really?" Roxas asked, surprised.

"Yeah," the blonde said. "I'm so glad you're here! What can I get you?"

"Do you sell Caramel Frappuccinos?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah," Demyx said, nodding. "What do you want, Axel?"

"Just the usual," he replied.

"Alright, one Caramel Frappuccino for the lady and black coffee and cheese cake for the pyromaniac," the blonde said teasingly. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Pyromaniac?" Roxas asked, glancing at the red-head.

"He likes to tease me because I like lighters and play with them when I'm bored," the red-head explained. Roxas laughed lightly, just before the other blonde handed them their order. "How much is it, Dem?" Axel asked.

"Oh no, it's on me," the blonde said smiling and looking amused, "since I got to tease you in front of your date."

Axel frowned and Roxas laughed again.

"Axel, let's sit by the window," she said, changing the red-head's focus when he glared at the other blonde.

"Alright," he said after a moment, following Roxas and sitting across from her.

"So," she said, sipping her drink, once they'd gotten settled in, "Tell me something about yourself that I don't know." Axel looked thoughtful for a long moment even though all that Roxas really knew was that he played basketball and was in the student council.

"Well," Axel said, "I like to live for the moment and don't really hold on to something unless it means a lot to me."

Roxas smiled. "So you like risks."

"Yeah," the red-head said, smiling back. "Do you?"

Roxas blinked. "Me? I'm not sure actually," she said, taking another drink. "I've never really done anything outstanding… and my mom's more protective of me now."

"Why now?" The red-head asked, curious.

"Well, uhm, we were in a bad car accident. My dad and twin didn't make it, so I'm all she has left."

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked…" the red-head said, looking guilty. Roxas shrugged.

"You would have found out eventually."

--

"Hey, Nameinee, want to take a risk?" Axel asked. They'd finished their coffee after talking for a good half hour, just as two more of Axel's friends, Riku and Sora came into Starbucks. Axel had introduced them to Roxas and she had liked them. They'd seemed nice, even though Sora was a little too enthusiastic.

"Depends," Roxas said looking at the red-head warily.

"Don't worry, it's nothing life threatening, or against the law. You'll have fun, I promise," the red-head said, laughing at that look. Roxas thought it over. Maybe it'd be fun…

"Why not," she said, allowing Axel to lead her to wherever he had in mind. He stopped after a few moments.

"Close your eyes," he said. Roxas looked at him suspiciously, her wariness returning. "Trust me," he said. Roxas closed her eyes after a moment, letting the red-head continue to lead her. "Alright, stop, he said, after what felt like forever. "Go ahead, open your eyes," he said. Roxas opened her eyes and gasped, seeing that they were in front of the castle that Axel had shown her earlier. Axel smiled at her look of amazement.

"How is this risky?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Because I want to take you inside," he said. Roxas blinked.

"How are we going to get inside? Won't we get lost?" she asked.

"There's a hole over here," he said, taking her hand and leading her there, "and no, we won't get lost. I used to come here a lot as a kid and go inside."

"Won't we get in trouble for trespassing?"

"No… look, don't tell anybody but… I'm actually related to Ansem. He's my great-great grandfather... My family owns this castle," Axel said.

"Really?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah…" The red-head said.

"That's cool! Why don't you want anyone else to know?" Roxas asked.

Axel shrugged. "I guess I'd rather have people like me for being who I am, not because I'm related to Ansem the Wise." Roxas nodded slowly.

"Why did you tell me?" The honey-haired blonde asked.

"Because I trust you," he said. "Come on Naminee," the red-head said, pulling Roxas along before she could respond. The honey-haired blonde smiled at the red-head and followed him inside.

Roxas was surprised, really, that the castle was in as good of shape as it was. It looked much worse on the outside, but was still far from perfect. Despite that, it still held some of its old grandeur, and she was impressed.

"Have you ever thought about fixing this place up?" Roxas asked, looking around as they walked through the corridors.

"I want to someday," the red-head replied. "One of the things that I want to do during my life is to restore it to the way it was, and I should be able to- my parents are giving me this place some day," he said, smiling back at her. "Come this way," he said, gripping Roxas' hand more tightly. Roxas blushed slightly. She hadn't even realized that Axel had still been holding her hand.

"Okay," she said, just as Axel opened the door to his right and they entered a vast library, still equipped with tables, chairs, books, a chandelier, and a grand staircase. The most outstanding thing though was the very large stained glass window letting sunlight filter in.

"Wow," Roxas whispered, looking around.

"You like it?" Axel asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "This place is amazing."

"I'm glad," he said, smiling down at her. "Hey, are you hungry?" he asked.

"Sort of," Roxas said, glancing down, not really wanting to leave yet.

"Good; I packed a picnic and left it in here earlier," the red-head said. Roxas blinked, looking up at him. He seemed to be one step ahead with everything and good at predicting what she liked. The blonde walked with the red-head, sitting next to him at one of the tables as he brought a basket into view.

"I wasn't sure of what you liked… since you just get salads at lunch…" He said.

"Whatever you made is fine," Roxas said, smiling at the consideration. The red-head laughed, presenting her with a sandwich and mixed fruit. The two began to eat in silence and Roxas glanced around, not speaking until she'd finished her ham and cheese sandwich. "Thank you for bringing me here," she said finally.

"Of course," the red-head said, waiting for her to finish since she ate more slowly. "We should probably head back or it'll be dark before we get to your house," He said.

"Alright," Roxas said, gathering their things and putting them in the basket then carrying it. She didn't protest when Axel held her hand.

--

The two exited the castle just as the sun was beginning to set, starting on their walk to Roxas' house. They only stopped once- Axel bought Roxas sea-salt ice cream from a local proprietor. They'd just finished eating it when they arrived at Roxas' house.

The red-head walked Roxas to the front door. The blonde smiled up at him. His face was tinted orange from the setting sun, and his hair seemed even more magnificent than usual.

"Thank you for today, I had a lot of fun," she said. A small smile tugged at the red-head's lips.

"Good to hear," he whispered as the sun faded from the sky completely. The honey haired-blonde smiled back allowing the red-head to pull her closer, but her eyes widened when the red-head closed the space between them, their lips just brushing before locking together.

Roxas' face heated up and she felt her heart begin to pound wildly when the red-head's lips began to move against her own. It felt… right, and after a moment the honey-haired blonde responded. Roxas' eyes slid closed as she began to kiss back. She gasped lightly when what she knew was the red-head's tongue slipped into her mouth, past her teeth, and their tongues just brushed before he pulled back.

The honey-haired blonde looked up, her cerulean locking with those beautiful emeralds. "Goodnight, Naminee," the red-head whispered, his hand slipping out of Roxas' as he began to walk home. Roxas raised a hand to her still tingling lips, smiling behind her fingers as she watched him leave before going inside.

The entire date had been… perfect.

--

-TBC-

A/N: Yes, Jared, there was a chapter six- and there shall be more. I don't plan on discontinuing this.

Anyhow;

Love it? Hate it? I'd love to know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: **T**

Summary: Roxas was born a boy, but it was a mistake. He knows he's really a girl, so he decides to be one and pretends to be his dead twin sister. Facing ridicule and threats when he's discovered, he transfers.

-Axel can't help but fall for the new girl at school. What will he do though when he finds out that his dream girl is really a transsexual boy? Akuroku later

Dis-claimer: **Fan**fiction. Need I say more?

A/N: Hey everybody (sorry if I'm slow with updates… if you read my message at the bottom of my profile you'll know why. If you haven't: in short, my laptop's out of commission).

Thanks so much for the reviews last time! I've gotten Reckoning done, so this chapter was next in line (but still managed to get ignored for a new story xD)- I hope you enjoy it~

**Born in the Wrong Body:** Chapter 7

--

Roxas sat in the relatively empty lunchroom at school. Her mother had had a meeting for work so she'd dropped her off half an hour earlier than usual, and she was quite bored. The blonde had texted Demyx and Axel, letting them know that she'd arrived early, and was currently waiting for them.

As she waited, she began to think about Axel, smiling slightly as she did.

It'd been a month since her first date with Axel. She'd let the red-head take her out two or three times a week every week during that time.

Axel was… absolutely wonderful. Thoughtful and considerate- and often took her to the castle to watch the sun set, which the blonde had found out later was surrounded by a huge gate and had a rundown garden in court yard. Roxas had been surprised, really, that her mom hadn't questioned where she was going in that time. She supposed it was because she trusted her and her judgment.

After a while, the honey haired blonde glanced at the clock. Five minutes until Demyx and Axel would arrive.

She sighed, wondering what she'd do until then. Roxas was thoroughly surprised when someone came up behind her seconds later and set a Caramel Frappuccino in front of her. There was an unsigned note attached to it.

Roxas quickly read it: _I have a question for you._

Smiling slightly at the thoughtfulness, she said, "Thank you Axel." He knew that she loved them. "What do you want to ask?" She looked up, seeing the red-head smiling nervously before he sat. Roxas blinked, surprised when he gripped her hand.

"Naminee… will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, anxiety growing. Roxas' eyes widened slightly then she smiled, taking the note off of her drink and turning it over, writing something on the back and then handing it to the red-head. Axel read it and laughed.

_Can I still have the Frappuccino if I say no?_

"Of course you can. I won't be offended if you say no," Axel said, much more at ease. Roxas' smile widened, glad Axel had calmed down somewhat. She squeezed his hand back. Ocean blue locked with vivid green just before she gave him an answer.

"I'd love to," she said, laughing as Axel's face lit up. "But… You'll be meeting my mom soon. Hope that's okay." The red-head laughed again.

"Of course it is. You get to meet my family soon too."

Roxas smiled. "Alright."

--

Weeks passed and soon, Roxas found herself setting the table as her mom made dinner. She'd told the raven-hair about Axel, surprised really that she'd accepted the fact that she had a boyfriend so easily.

_"I trust your judgment, baby, and I want you to be happy," _was what she'd said. So Roxas and Axel had arranged for him to come over for dinner so that he could meet her mother. Roxas was anxious. She really hoped that her mother would like him.

The blonde had just finished setting the table when a knock came from their door. She hurried to go and answer it, surprised when she saw that her mother had beaten her to it.

"You must be Axel," Tifa said, smiling at Axel warmly. Axel smiled back.

"And you must be Mrs. Strife," he replied, smile widening when he saw Roxas as she nodded.

"Well don't just stand there," Tifa said laughing lightly when he looked a little unsure of what to do, "come in, honey." Axel smiled gratefully, coming inside. He followed Roxas as she led him to the dining room.

--

"So, honey, tell me about yourself," Tifa said, attempting to start a conversation as the three ate.

"Well," Axel began, "I'm in the student council and in basketball…" he paused when Tifa nodded.

"You're definitely tall enough to be- are you going to pursue it as a career?" Axel smiled slightly.

"Perhaps. I haven't decided. I've always been interested in construction and restoration too." Tifa nodded again in approval.

"What do your parents do?" The raven-hair asked.

"My mom's the mayor and my dad's the superintendent of the school. Dad's side of the family has been in charge of school system for years. Mom's side has run Hollow Bastion for generations," Axel replied, glancing at Roxas, smiling slightly when she did. Tifa nodded slowly.

"I think I've met your parents then. They're nice. Aerith and Marluxia, right?" Axel nodded.

"Yeah," he said, continuing to eat.

"So, Axel, what else do you do? What do you like to do for fun?" she asked after a moment.

"I like being outside and active… I don't know, I don't suppose that I'm all that interesting," he admitted, glancing down.

Tifa laughed lightly. "You seem very interesting, honey. I'm just hoping to get to know you a bit better. Naminee is all I have left, and along with wanting her to be happy, I want to make sure that she's in good hands."

Axel nodded. "Quite understandable. My best friend's dad's the same way."

"What happened to Demyx's mom?" Roxas asked.

"She uhm died of cancer about three years ago," Axel said quietly, making Roxas' eyes widen. "She was like a second mother to me," he explained.

"I'm sorry, Axel," Roxas started, but stopped when he smiled at her.

"Not a problem- it's probably better that you knew," he said. "I'll introduce you to them sometime if you'd like," he said to Tifa as they finished eating. The raven-hair nodded before beginning to clean up.

"Yes, I'd like to meet the rest of Naminee's friends," she replied, starting to pick up the dishes. She was slightly surprised when Axel stood, beginning to do the same.

"Why don't you go watch TV or something, Naminee?" He asked. "I can help your mom clean up." He said, looking at Tifa. "If that's okay." Tifa nodded.

"Alight…" Roxas said a bit hesitantly. Axel smiled at her just before she vanished.

The red-head gathered most of the dishes, taking them into the kitchen. Soon after, Tifa joined him, beginning to wash them as he dried. After a moment the red-head glanced up at Roxas' mother, wanting to say something. He glanced down at the dishes before speaking.

"Mrs. Strife… I know that you probably still don't trust me yet so this probably won't mean a lot to you," He said, gaining her attention, "but I care about Naminee a lot, so I promise you that I won't mistreat her, and I'll do my best to take care of her."

Tifa blinked then smiled slightly. "I know you will, honey," she said, "I can tell just by the way you treat her. My husband was much the same with how he treated me- polite, kind." Axel looked at her, unsure of what to say. "I do trust you, Axel. If you'd like, you can go spend some time with Naminee, I can take care of the dishes."

"You're sure?" Axel asked.

"Yeah," Tifa replied, smiling.

Axel smiled back. "Alright," he said, heading for the living room, but stopping when Tifa spoke again.

"Axel-"she said, making the red-head pause and turn back to her. He stared at her back, anxiously, wondering if he'd done something wrong. "You can call me Tifa, you know," she said, glancing back at him and smiling.

Axel smiled back. "Alright. Thank you for trusting me and for dinner, Tifa," he said, seeing her nod before going to find Roxas.

--

The red-head was slightly confused when he couldn't find the blonde anywhere. He was just about to go upstairs to look, wondering if she'd gone to her room, when he glanced out the screen door and saw her sitting on the porch in the porch swing. Smiling slightly, he went outside. The blonde turned when she heard the door opening, smiling when she saw Axel come outside.

"How was helping my mom?" she asked, sliding over and making room for him. The red-head sat, smiling slightly.

"Not bad. I like her." Roxas' smile widened and she leaned her head against his arm.

"I'm glad," she said softly.

"Thanks for letting me meet her," He continued. Roxas glanced up at him.

"Sure, Axel," she said softly. The red-head put an arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer, just holding her as they began to slowly swing. "When do I get to meet your family?" The blonde asked.

Axel smiled slightly. "As soon as you'd like."

--

The very next weekend, Roxas found herself in the position Axel had been- anxious as her mother drove her to Axel's house so that she could meet his parents. She'd never even been to his house before and was following directions she'd been given, hoping they wouldn't get lost.

The two finally arrived after driving down a street with huge, fancy houses, stopping in front of a huge brick house with two stories, a wrap around balcony and porch and intricate detail. Roxas bit her lower lip, double checking the house number, making sure it was right.

"Nervous, honey?" Tifa asked. Roxas nodded. "Do you want me to walk to the door with you?"

Roxas shook her head. "No, I'll be alright."

"Alright, baby," Tifa said, giving Roxas a hug, "Have fun." Roxas nodded, giving her mother a squeeze before letting go and getting out of the car, making her way to the door. After a moment of hesitation, she rang the doorbell. She bit her lower lip, chewing on it nervously as she waited. After what felt like forever, the door opened. Much to her relief, it was Axel who answered. The blonde smiled turning and waving to her mother, who drove away, then went inside.

Roxas looked around. Just as she'd suspected, the house was beautiful on the inside as well. Axel smiled, seeing her take it in.

"Do you like it?" he asked. Her eyes widened slightly before she looked back at him. Sapphire met beautiful emerald and the blonde smiled.

"Yes, your home is beautiful," she said.

"I'm glad you like it," Came another voice. Roxas looked in the direction that it had come from, seeing a pretty woman with brunette hair and beautiful green eyes that looked much like Axel's. A man with pink hair and blue eyes was standing next to her. "Welcome, I'm Axel's mother Aerith and this is my husband, Marluxia," she said, gesturing to the man standing next to her.

Roxas smiled nervously. "Thank you so much, I'm-"

"Naminee-"Aerith finished for her, smiling when Roxas looked slightly confused. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Axel talks about you all the time." Roxas felt her cheeks heat up slightly then glanced at Axel. His face was slightly red too. Aerith smiled slightly. "Axel, honey, why don't you show Naminee around while your father and I make dinner?" The red-head nodded.

"Alright," he said, taking Roxas' hand. "That is okay, isn't it?" he asked her. The blonde smiled then nodded.

"I'd love to," she said, cueing Aerith and Marluxia to go back into the kitchen as Axel showed Roxas around. Really Roxas was amazed by all of the detail. Some of the architectural details were the same as those in the castle, she noticed.

"This house has always belonged to my family," Axel explained as he led her upstairs. "Ansem built it for his daughter, my great grandmother, when she got married."

"That explains why it's so amazing," Roxas said as they entered Axel's parents' room. There was a huge stain glass window behind the bed. She went inside then paused, turning back to the red-head a small smile forming. "So, you talk about me all the time, huh?" she asked, smile widening. The red-head's eyes widened then he smirked.

"Yeah," he said, gripping her waist and drawing her closer. "I can't help it- I'm crazy about you," he whispered. This time Roxas' eyes widened, and she felt her heart pound as he bent down. When she didn't make any attempt to stop him, the red-head closed the space between them, locking their lips together innocently for a second time. He increased the pressure, pressing his lips against Roxas' when the honey-haired blonde gripped his shoulders.

After a moment of hesitation, Roxas relaxed her jaw, allowing the red-head to enter her mouth. She closed her eyes, shuddering as his tongue slipped past her lips, slowly running along her teeth before parting them as well. Their tongues brushed, making Roxas' face heat up slightly. She kissed the red-head back as he gripped her neck with one hand, pulling her closer. Axel deepened the kiss as a response, making the blonde's heart beat wildly as he continued, and she forgot everything else.

When that magical moment was over and the red-head broke the kiss, Roxas gazed up at him, breathing heavily, lips tingling. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked when she continued to stare at him. The blonde smiled, pulling the red-head toward her.

"No," she whispered just before returning his kiss. "I'm just glad that you feel that way," she breathed when the red-head broke the kiss again. Axel smiled, opening his mouth, but before he could speak, Roxas did. "Why did you choose me?" she asked suddenly.

Axel looked down, looking thoughtful, smile widening slightly. "Because, the first time I saw you, my heart began to race," he started, their eyes locking again, "And… After getting to know you, I knew that we could be wonderful together. I've never felt that way about someone before, Naminee. And I was willing to wait for as long is it took to." Roxas felt her eyes widen and face heat up slightly. "Do you want to know the real reason why everyone keeps staring at us and whispering?" he asked. Roxas nodded.

"Yes."

"It's because before you, I'd never approached anyone in that way. And every time someone asked me out or admitted feelings, I shot them down." Roxas' blush deepened.

"So I'm your first girlfriend?" she asked, feeling guilty for lying to him about being a girl. Axel nodded, not noticing.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked. Roxas nodded. "Why did you reject me at first?" Roxas looked away, biting her lower lip. "Naminee?" he asked.

"For the same reason we moved here, I guess you could say," she whispered. Axel glanced at the blonde curiously. "There was a boy who liked me at my last school but I didn't want to have anything to do with him. When I started dating his rival… he kind of snapped and tried to rape me…" she said shaking slightly until Axel held her more tightly. "When you asked me to date you, I remembered and got scared-" she explained.

"Shh," Axel said, running a hand through her honey hair. "You don't have to tell me any more if you don't want to."

Roxas hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

--

The dinner with Axel's parents went well. Roxas ended up liking Aerith and Marluxia a lot. They ended up loving her as well.

Soon the blonde grew happier and happier as her boyfriend continued to take her out on dates and they became even closer. She'd even go to the red-head's basketball games and cheer him on, alongside his parents. Her mother would go on occasion too when she wasn't busy. Axel was quite talented.

But along with the happiness, something was beginning to bother the blonde, starting to eat at her.

As is typical of high school students, Roxas' classmates were beginning to change- to mature. And while her female classmates were beginning to look like young women, Roxas' body was doing something quite different.

The blonde's mother had arranged for her daughter not to attend physical education classes, saying that she had a medical condition that wouldn't allow it. The school of course had believed her- with a doctor's note from before Naminee died. Roxas' sister had indeed had such a medical condition.

So, the blonde wasn't worried about being discovered. But she was still very upset, crying on her own for hours and becoming increasingly depressed. Because, even though she was good at hiding it, she loathed the fact that her body was turning against her. That she was becoming a boy, - a man- though she desperately didn't want to.

Tifa happened to discover this by chance one day.

--

It was a typical day. Roxas' mother dropped her off at school, ten minutes to eight, and the blonde walked inside, immediately greeted by Axel and Demyx, who had been waiting for her in the entry way.

"Hey, Naminee," Axel said, slipping his hand into hers. The blonde smiled.

"Good morning, Axel, good morning Dem," she said happily, letting them walk her to her locker. She dropped off her bag then the three headed to the lunchroom.

The three casually hung out that morning and as the day went on. Roxas smiled pleasantly and they didn't suspect in the slightest that she was upset. Just like always.

The day flew by and soon it was time for everyone to head home. Axel had taken to walking Roxas home on the days he didn't have practice though, so the blonde waited at her locker for him. She smiled widely when she saw him approaching. The red-head returned the smile.

"Hey, you weren't waiting long, were you?" He asked. Roxas shook her head. "Good," he replied, smile widening. "Are you ready?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah," she said, going to him and gripping his hand. The red-head paused then smirked slightly. "What?" Roxas asked.

"I think you're getting taller," he said. Roxas' eyes widened then she bit her lower lip, glancing away. She was already well aware of this fact. Axel squeezed her hand and she looked back up at him. He smiled as their eyes locked. "I don't mind, just don't pass me up, okay?" Roxas looked down again, nodding. "Naminee?" Axel asked, turning her around in his arms, "What's wrong?"

Roxas' eyes widened and she stared up at the red-head. "N-nothing," she stammered. The red-head looked at her, obviously unconvinced. "I just have a lot on my mind," she said quietly.

"Can I help in any way?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded.

"Will you come with me so we can talk?" she asked.

"Of course," Axel said, following her as she led him to a darkened classroom and shut the door. Roxas noticed right away that it was the art room.

"Axel, can I ask you something?" she asked. The red-head blinked.

"Of course you can- you can ask me anything, Naminee."

Roxas smiled slightly. "Would you still love me if I wasn't what you expected me to be?" She asked.

"Of course I would Nam-"

"No," Roxas interrupted, shaking her head. "Really think about this. I'm serious."

"What's bringing this on?" Axel asked, seeing the worried look on Roxas' face. He sighed when she remained silent. "Naminee, I can't see myself hating you for anything. Even if you were to break up with me, I'd still care about you a lot and wouldn't hate you, so don't worry."

Roxas glanced down, chewing on her lower lip, wondering if she should tell him the truth. She ended up gasping when Axel gripped her waist and sat her on the table that they were next to so that they were closer to eye level. The blonde looked at him questioningly.

"Are you worried that I don't care because I've only kissed you twice?" he asked, gripping the table and bending toward her. Roxas closed her eyes, holding her breath, deciding not to risk losing the red-head. Even though he'd said that he wouldn't hate her, she doubted it. She was telling him a _big_ lie.

Roxas opened her eyes slightly when a hand gently cupped her cheek and leaned in to the touch. "Naminee?" he asked gently.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head, "But will you kiss me anyway?"

Axel smiled slightly then closed the space between them. Roxas closed her eyes, relaxing her jaw and gripping the red-head's sides, pulling him closer as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Axel tilted Roxas' head for better access then delved in deeper, making the blonde shudder against him.

Roxas kissed back, letting her tongue intermingle with Axel's, their breathing becoming heavier as the kiss got more intense. Gradually, Roxas worked her hands into that fiery hair and gripped it, pulling him closer. The red-head continued to kiss her for a few moments longer then broke away, their breathing labored.

Ocean blue met vivid green for an instant before the red-head locked their lips together again and kissed Roxas fiercely. The blonde avidly kissed him back, not pulling back until she felt her body begin to heat up, knowing better than to continue. She smiled up at the red-head, getting her breathing under control, as he watched her, eyes half lidded. Roxas kissed him briefly before pulling away.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling as he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Any time," he replied, returning the smile. "Now let's get you home. If Tifa gets home first, she'll worry."

Roxas nodded, slipping her hand into his, letting him walk her home.

--

Axel walked Roxas up to the door then paused. "Can I kiss you good-bye?" he asked. Roxas smiled slightly.

"Of course. You don't have to ask," she said softly. The red-head smiled, then bent down, locking their lips together innocently for a few moments, making Roxas' lips tingle, before pulling away.

"See you tomorrow," he said gently, brushing his nose against hers before kissing her forehead lovingly.

"Bye," Roxas whispered as his hand slipped out of hers when he began to walk away.

The blonde watched him for a few moments then went inside, biting her lower lip again, dealing with her internal conflict once again. She knew that the red-head would find out soon that she wasn't a girl. Then along with being unhappy, she'd be alone. Roxas was sure that Demyx wouldn't be her friend anymore once he found out either- especially since he was Axel's best friend.

Roxas walked into the living room, trying to fight back tears and leaning against a wall. She was sick of crying, sick of lying to Axel and sick of not being able to control what was happening to her. She soon found that her efforts were futile though when they began.

The blonde slumped down to the floor, crying harder and pulling her knees to her chest. She was crying so hard that she didn't even realize that the front door opened, signaling that her mother had come home.

"Honey, I got groceries-"Tifa started, stopping when she saw Roxas. "Roxas, baby, Roxas! What's wrong?!" Tifa cried out, running to Roxas' curled up form. The raven hair lifted Roxas' head, eyes wide, seeing tears streaming down her cheeks. "What's wrong honey?" she soothed, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm turning into a boy and I-I don't w-want to!" Roxas said shakily, closing her eyes. "I want to look like a girl, I want to _be_ a girl, but I can't! I can't even stop what's happening to me!" Roxas sobbed, shaking slightly as more tears spilled down her cheeks. Tifa held her closely, rocking her gently.

"What if I told you that there _was_ a way, honey?" she asked.

--

-To Be Continued-

A/N: Well… there was chapter seven. Love it? Hate it? I'd love to know what you think.

Sorry if it sucks. I don't feel like rereading- 's late/early/ w/e.


	8. Chapter 8

Rating: **T**

Summary: Roxas was born a boy, but it was a mistake. He knows he's really a girl, so he decides to be one and pretends to be his dead twin sister. Facing ridicule and threats when he's discovered, he transfers.

-Axel can't help but fall for the new girl at school. What will he do though when he finds out that his dream girl is really a transsexual boy? Akuroku later

Dis-claimer: **Fan**fiction. Need I say more?

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews last time, everyone! I hope you enjoy the chapter~

**Born in the Wrong Body:** Chapter 8

--

Roxas' mother took her to their family doctor as soon as possible. He wasn't surprised when he saw Roxas- she'd been dressing like a girl for quite a long time- and was a very good friend of the family, so he could be trusted.

The doctor, a blond man named Luxord, listened as Tifa explained why they were there. Wanting to help, he diagnosed Roxas with having a hormonal imbalance and prescribed estrogen that she was to take every day.

Roxas smiled gratefully, hugging the man. He hugged her back, wishing her luck.

--

The hormones worked perfectly- although Roxas disliked giving herself a shot every day. She stopped having growth spurts, and was surprised to find that her voice was lighter than it had been. Not that she minded.

Soon, she was happy again and began to discuss with her mother getting a sex change.

"You're sure, honey?" Tifa asked when she brought it up.

"Positive." She never wanted Axel to find out that she'd been a boy if she could help it.

So, they began to search for a doctor for Roxas. When they found one, they made an appointment to meet with him. They were going to wait a few weeks though so that Roxas could watch Axel play in a basketball game.

The game would determine which town's team would be playing in the finals, which would be the weekend after the coming one. It was very important to Axel, so Roxas would go for him, though she didn't even know who they were playing against.

--

In the mean time, Axel, as promised introduced Tifa to Demyx and Demyx's father, a man named Leon.

They'd arranged to meet at Starbucks, since Demyx was usually busy working in his spare time. Roxas had never met Demyx's dad, so she was a bit anxious to. Other than hearing that he was overprotective, Demyx had said that he strict, but still seemed to respect him greatly.

The honey haired blonde and her mother entered Starbucks, Axel in tow.

"Tifa," Axel said smiling as they reached the counter, "This crazy mullet-mowhawk-wearing-blonde is my best friend Demyx."

"Gee thanks, Axel. Make me sound like a psychopath, why don't you?" Demyx said pouting, making everyone laugh. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Strife," Demyx said cheerily, shaking Roxas' mother's hand.

"You too, sweetie," Tifa said warmly.

"My dad should be coming in any time now- he had to work late," Demyx said, glancing at his watch just before the door opened, revealing a tall man with brown hair. Axel smirked.

"Late as always I see," he said. Leon smiled slightly before speaking.

"You should be used to it by now. If not, get used to it." Axel's smirk widened.

"But of course. Oh, Leon, this is my girlfriend, Naminee and her mother, Tifa. Tifa, Naminee, this is Leon, my coach," he said, introducing them.

"You coach basketball?" Tifa asked, shaking his hand.

"All sports actually," Leon replied. "I'm the athletic director."

Tifa smiled. "It looks like you're doing an excellent job." Leon returned the smile.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I work at the daycare- taking care of children," she replied, surprised that he was interested.

"That sounds like a rewarding job," he said.

Tifa smiled again. "It is," she replied.

"Do you want to get some coffee and talk more?" Leon asked.

"Alright," Tifa said smiling slightly. "That is okay, isn't it baby?" she asked, glancing at Roxas then Demyx.

"Of course," Roxas said. Along with Tifa wanting Roxas to be happy, Roxas wanted her mother to be happy. "Axel and I can go to a movie or something."

The honey-haired blonde glanced at Demyx wondering how he was taking their parents having coffee. He looked stunned that his dad was actually taking an interest in someone. But once he'd gotten over his initial shock, he smiled. He wanted his dad to be happy as well and nodded.

"Bye Dem, we'll see you later," Axel said. Demyx nodded, waving.

--

Roxas and her mother, who had surprised everyone by hitting it off with Leon, arrived at the gymnasium on the day of the game.

"I'm gonna go find Axel and wish him luck," the honey haired blonde told her mother. Tifa nodded.

"Alright honey," she said just before they separated.

Roxas headed for the locker rooms, smiling widely when she saw Axel come out of the men's. She was just about to go to him when somebody yelled her name.

"Naminee!" She heard, stopping in her tracks, turning in the direction that the voice had come from.

"Olette!" Roxas said just as happily, seeing a very familiar brunette running toward her and letting her embrace her. Hayner and Pence who weren't far behind joined in, giving her a group hug.

Roxas laughed, happy to be with her friends again.

"How have you been?" asked Olette.

"I didn't know you went to school here!" said Pence.

"You look amazing!" Hayner said, hugging her again.

"Thank you, yeah, good," Roxas said, replying in reverse order laughing as they continued to bombard her with questions until Axel stopped behind her. All three went silent when he gripped her waist.

"Friends of yours?" he asked. Roxas smiled widely.

"Yeah. Axel, this' Hayner, Pence and Olette," she said gesturing to them each in turn. "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Axel."

Olette smiled widely. "Congratulations, Naminee," she said happily. The other two nodded, looking happy for her as well.

"Thank you. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We're here for the game," Pence said. Roxas' eyes widened.

"We're playing against T-Twilight Town?" she asked, tensing when Axel nodded. The other three immediately knew why Roxas was upset. They shared a nervous glance as Roxas began to panic.

"Naminee?" Axel asked.

"He's not here right? Seifer's not-" she started but stopped when she saw that they were staring at something. Roxas had a good guess as to what it was but didn't dare speak. Her suspicions were confirmed when he spoke.

"What're you twerps staring at?" came the voice that made Roxas go cold. Seifer continued to walk toward them until he was standing in between Roxas and the three. The blonde stared at his back, frozen. "Stop staring at me unless you want me to teach you a lesson. I'd be happy to kick your butts later to teach you some manners- after I've won the game for us, of course."

"Think you'll win, huh?" Axel asked, disliking him for both his cockiness and his attitude, "Sorry, but I think you're sadly mistaken." Seifer immediately turned around, making Roxas begin to shake. Axel held her closer. "Naminee?" He asked gently. "What's wrong?"

Seifer smirked when he saw Roxas. "Well. If it isn't the _freak_," he said coldly. "And here I'd thought we'd finished you off."

"Finished… off…?" Axel asked. "Is this who…?"

Seifer ignored the red-head, cutting him off as he stepped closer, making Roxas press back against Axel. "There's still a good hour before the game. I'm sure we could play some more and I could do the job right this time, _abomination_."

Axel reached out and gripped Seifer's wrist when he reached out to touch Roxas. "What the_ fuck_ is wrong with you?" he growled. "You can't talk to her like that-"He started, stopping when Seifer let out a bark of harsh laughter.

"So, you think _he's_ a _she_ do you?" he asked.

"What?" Axel asked.

"I can't say I blame you-_ he's_ rather convincing," Seifer taunted.

"No…" Axel whispered, looking down at Roxas who had closed her eyes and started to cry.

"I'll let you help me finish him off if you'd like," he said, laughing again as Roxas covered her mouth, pushed away from Axel and took off.

"Naminee!" Axel called, as she disappeared.

"What do you say? All we have to do is find him."

"What do I say?" Axel asked calmly, gripping Seifer's shoulder with his other hand. Seifer looked at him questioningly just before Axel violently jerked his arm the wrong way. There was a nasty crack just before the blonde screamed, drawing attention. "I say that if you ever come near _my_ _girlfriend_ again, you _sick fuck_, then I'm going to rip your arm off. Literally," he said fiercely, bending it back more, as if to emphasize his point. "I can't say that I believe you when you say that she's a 'he'."

Seifer laughed despite obviously being in pain. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he sneered, crying out again when Axel let him go and he fell to the floor.

--

Half an hour later, Axel found Roxas in the art room. He'd had a feeling that she might be in there so he'd gone straight there after having to explain himself to Leon.

Roxas was sitting in a chair, facing away from the door, silently crying. She turned, afraid Seifer had found her when she heard someone at the door- she'd placed a chair in front of it so no one could get inside.

Roxas wiped her eyes and stood when she saw Axel through the glass portion of the door. She went to the door and hesitated.

"Let me in. It's just me," he said through the door. Roxas removed the chair and opened the door, letting him inside. Axel sighed, shutting the door and leaning against it. "What's going on? Why was that boy... Why was Seifer... saying those things?" he asked. Roxas immediately looked away.

"Tell me Naminee," Axel said, gripping her shoulders, "You owe me that much. I broke his arm for you and might get suspended from playing in the game for it. They're deciding right now."

Roxas looked up into that beautiful face, trying not to cry. She knew that he'd only done that for her because he'd believed that she was a girl. "He said those things because," she whispered, cerulean eyes rimmed with tears, "I'm a boy," losing her composure as she admitted it for the first time in her life.

The blonde looked away, crying harder than she ever had before in her entire existence as the boy she loved and who probably hated her now, was letting her biggest, deepest secret, sink in.

Axel stared, absolutely shocked.

After a moment, the redhead held her close, rocking her as he gently ran his fingers though her hair in an attempt to calm her down. He needed to ask some questions.

"Why are you dressed like a girl then?" Axel asked quietly once the blonde had calmed a bit.

"Because," she whispered, as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks, "I am one."

"Your body clearly contradicts that," the redhead stated.

"I k-know," the blonde said biting her lower lip and trying to stop the tears from streaming. "It was a mistake. I-I was born in the wrong body."

The redhead looked as if he were thinking and looked uncertain of what to think so Roxas closed her eyes. "Do you think that I'm a freak too? An abomination?" she whispered, afriad of the answer. She opened her eyes wide when Axel gripped her chin, making her look at him again as he sighed, wiping the blonde's cheeks with his sleeve.

"Who called you that?" he asked.

"My dad… the people at my other school… They hurt me for it…" Roxas said, looking down, feeling a familiar pain erupt in her chest.

"Well, they were wrong to. People shouldn't be hated just because they're different," Axel whispered before falling silent.

"Why are you so hesitant to tell me what you think of _me?"_ Roxas asked, blue oceans locking with emerald. "I am not a generalization. I am an individual. And your opinion is the one that I want to hear."

Axel laughed, but it was devoid of humor, before moving away as the truth of the matter came crashing down upon him once again. "I just found out that my girlfriend's a guy less than ten minutes ago, Nam. Do you really think that I'm okay with that?"

Roxas looked away, feeling even more hurt well up inside, knowing how he was responding. That he was rejecting her or going to. "I'll just leave and you can forget about me. I'm sorry for leading you on," she whispered, wiping her eyes, slipping out of his grip and walking toward the door.

Axel watched her go, not moving a muscle to stop her.

Roxas got the feeling that she'd be transferring again very soon.

--

The honey haired blonde took a deep breath, trying her hardest to maintain her composure as she left the red head. As soon as she'd left the classroom she and Axel had been in, and was certain that she was out of sight though the tears started again. She ran into the nearest abandoned room, closing the door behind her, leaning against a wall and slumping down to the floor.

She'd hated that Axel had seen her cry so much already. She didn't want anyone else to see either.

After what felt like an eternity, she wiped her eyes and took out her cell phone, calling her mom. She got her mother's voicemail, upset because she hadn't picked up.

"H-hey, mom, it's me." She said quietly into the receiver after hearing the beep to leave a message. "Uhm, Axel knows the truth and, uh, isn't- he isn't t-taking it well," she said, starting to cry again and covering her mouth for a long moment. She sobbed audibly before continuing. "I-uh-I'm just gonna walk home, okay? Don't worry about me. Enjoy the g-game and have fun with Leon. I love you, b-bye."

--

-TBC-

A/N: -don't kill me plx-

Letting me know what you think will be greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Rating: **T**

Summary: Roxas was born a boy, but it was a mistake. He knows he's really a girl, so he decides to be one and pretends to be his dead twin sister. Facing ridicule and threats when he's discovered, he transfers.

-Axel can't help but fall for the new girl at school. What will he do though when he finds out that his dream girl is really a transsexual boy? Akuroku later

Dis-claimer: **Fan**fiction. Need I say more?

A/N: I'm aware of how I'm spelling Naminee. For the sake of consistency, it stays that way. Apologies to iluvtoady and whoever else it bothers.

Thanks so much for the reviews last time, everyone… And…

**PLEASE READ.**

_**I'm really sorry, but I can't appease you with this. Which is what I was doing last time I posted chapter nine, and my beautiful story got marred with smut when my happy couple was supposed to be sweet and innocent.**_

_**See; I want you, the reader to be happy, really I do, so I sidetracked from my original plan and to make it make sense in my head, there was smut. Which sometimes happens when I compromise.**_

_**I'm going to write this story the way that I want to. The way that I have planned. **__**If anyone yells at me for it, I'm going to do what I should have done in the first place: Promise to discontinue this.**_

_**Don't get me wrong, I love hearing what you have to say and I love to know what you think. I just don't love being told what and how to write.**_

_**Enjoy the Chapter. I edited the end of this chapter because I wasn't happy with it at all. You may want to reread.**_

**Born in the Wrong Body:** Chapter 9

--

Axel was only halfway surprised when Roxas didn't come to school on Monday. But after her third day of absence he began to get concerned.

"Demyx do you know where… my girlfriend is?" he asked at the beginning of the fourth. He wanted to talk with her more in person about the fact that she was… a boy. He was willing to- even though she'd… he'd… lied to him. He was still crazy about her… him. Demyx blinked, looking surprised.

"You don't know..?" he asked. Axel looked at him perplexedly.

"My dad said that Tifa told him that they had to move."

"…What?" Axel asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah. They're leaving in a few days. Sorry, Axel…" Demyx said looking sympathetic as Axel closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"_God I'm such an_ _idiot,"_ he muttered.

"Axel?" Demyx questioned as the red-head stood.

"If anyone asks, I went home sick. Got it?" Demyx smiled slightly.

"Got it."

--

Axel left the school, running as fast as he could toward Roxas' house, really hoping she'd be there. She was moving? And hadn't even told him?

He supposed that it was partially his fault- he hadn't exactly been accepting when he'd found out… But then… He'd _just_ found out.

The red-head didn't stop until he was outside the front door. He knocked continually, trying to catch his breath, until the door opened. The blonde was obviously very surprised to see him when she answered. Her eyes widened when he stepped inside.

"Axel…" she said, backing away, "What are you doing here?"

The red-head stopped seeing packed boxes. "I was worried about you, so I asked Demyx if he knew where you were and… God, you're really moving aren't you?" he asked, afraid of the answer. Roxas nodded.

"Yes, it'd be best."

"No!" Axel said, gripping her shoulders.

"What..?" Roxas asked, looking up at the red-head, eyes widened.

"No, it wouldn't be best," Axel said shaking his head and pressing her against a wall so she'd have to listen to him. "Despite you lying to me… and despite the fact that you're a boy… I'm still in love with you," he whispered. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you," he said.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered, closing her eyes. The red-head cupped Roxas' cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb as they started. Then he closed the space between them, locking their lips together to prove that he'd meant what he said.

Roxas shook slightly then relaxed her jaw, letting the red-head kiss her. When he pulled away, she'd calmed considerably.

"Please don't leave," the red-head whispered, "I was an idiot, please don't go," he begged, hugging her tightly.

"I'll let my mom know. And I understand your reaction to finding out," Roxas whispered back, returning the embrace. "You don't have to apologize."

"No, I do," he said. "I pushed you away, wasn't there for you, and made you feel like I hated you."

"And if you can forgive me for lying to you, then I can forgive you for that, many times over," she whispered back, gripping him more tightly before letting go. She smiled up at the red-head and he immediately returned the smile.

"Alright," he said, gripping her waist and bending down. It felt so good to hold her again. "I missed you," he whispered, their noses brushing. Roxas' smile widened and she gripped his shoulders.

"I missed you too," she whispered back, just before Axel closed the space between them and locked their lips together once again. Roxas closed her eyes, letting him part her lips and teeth with his tongue. She kissed him back when they brushed but Axel easily dominated.

"Will you tell me your real name?" Axel asked softly when he finally broke away. Roxas opened her eyes, ocean blue locking with vivid green.

"It's Roxas."

Axel smiled. "Roxas… I like it."

--

Roxas slipped away moments later, calling her mother to assure Axel that she would.

"Hi mom," she said when she picked up.

"_Hi honey, is everything alright?"_ Tifa asked.

"Yeah. Axel stopped by. He's okay with things now."

"…_You're sure, honey? I don't want you to get hurt…"_ Tifa said sounding worried.

"Yeah, mom I-"Roxas started but got cut off when Axel spoke.

"Can I talk to her?" Axel asked. Roxas looked surprised.

"Alright," she said. "Mom, Axel wants to talk to you," she said.

"_Okay, sweetie,"_ Tifa said just before Roxas handed Axel the phone.

"Hi Tifa…" Axel said, feeling a bit nervous. "I wanted to apologize-"

"_Don't worry about it, honey,"_ Tifa said, biting her lower lip. _"I know that not everyone is going to be accepting of my child and that most people will reject her. My husband was one of them."_

Axel glanced at Roxas. How much had she been through..? "It's not too late not to move is it?" Axel asked nervously. "I don't want you and Roxas to leave."

"_No… Roxas doesn't know this but I haven't made any arrangements to move yet- we've just been packing."_

"Why?" Axel asked.

"_I wanted to give you a chance to get over being shocked. I was certain that you were,"_ Tifa explained. _"Like I said before, I trust you, honey. You proved to me that you'd protect Roxas no matter what when you broke that boy's arm. I can't thank you enough for standing up to him. He nearly k-killed Roxas…"_ Tifa said starting to cry. Axel's eyes widened and he began to think, piecing things together in his mind.

"So… He tried to rape Roxas… but when he found out that she was a boy… he tried to kill her…?" He asked, glancing at Roxas who closed her eyes and nodded.

"_Yes,"_ Tifa said.

"Oh my God…" Axel whispered, going to Roxas and hugging her.

"Thank you for still trusting me, Tifa," Axel said, holding Roxas close to himself. "I'm glad that I wasn't too late…"

"_Not a problem honey,"_ Tifa said, wiping her eyes.

"I'm going to spend the day with Roxas and help her unpack, okay?" he asked.

"_Alright,"_ Tifa said. _"Thank you, Axel."_ The red-head smiled slightly.

"Bye, Tifa," he said, hanging up and setting Roxas' phone down on the box he was standing next to.

Axel held Roxas for a long moment before he spoke. He had a lot on his mind.

"Roxas… what else happened to you…? How did that boy hurt you…? How did your _dad_ hurt you? Who's Naminee?"

"She was my sister," Roxas whispered, stopping the flow of questions. "My twin. I'll show you a picture of her. It's in the living room," she said, leading him there. She went to the bookshelf closest to the door, picking up a frame. It was a family photo. Roxas pointed out each person in turn-Tifa, Naminee, Cloud and then herself.

"What would your dad do to you?" The red-head asked for a second time, after seeing him. Roxas bit her lower lip, setting down the picture frame then sitting on the couch. Axel joined her.

"He… tried to get me to be interested in things boys liked… but when I continued to be interested in what I was interested in… and dress like this," she said indicating her clothes… "He'd 'discipline' me… Usually in the basement- I still have scars… but these are my most recent ones" she said, not really wanting to go into detail. She lifted her shirt slightly, revealing two faint scars, where her ribcage ended on each side.

"…What happened?" Axel asked, fingering them.

"When Seifer and his friends attacked me, they crushed some of my ribs," Roxas explained. "The doctors had to remove the lower two.

"I'm so sorry…" Axel said, shaking his head. "No wonder why you were afraid of my reaction…"

"Its okay, Axel really," Roxas said. "Look, I uhm, I don't really want to talk about the past," she said, "It hurts to…" Axel nodded.

"Okay," he whispered, smiling slightly. "Thank you for sharing though."

"Of course," Roxas said. "Oh and, you don't have to help us unpack," she said after a moment.

"You're sure…?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded.

"Positive."

"What do you want to do then?" he asked. Roxas smiled slightly.

"I just want to be with you, so I don't care," she said softly. Axel blinked, looking slightly confused so Roxas decided to elaborate. "I thought that you hated me… and so decided to leave and thought I'd never see you again.

I was so happy that you said that you still loved me after coming here and I… I'd be happy if you just stayed here by my side because I love you too." Axel smiled widely. "What?" Roxas asked, sounding as confused as she looked.

"You love me too," he whispered happily. Roxas nodded, smiling.

"Yeah," she said when he lent toward her, smile widening before he kissed her softly. The blonde gripped Axel's shoulders, moving so that she was straddling him, which obviously surprised him and made him pause. Roxas used his surprise to her advantage and pushed him down into the cushions, deepening the kiss.

Axel halfway smirked when she pulled back to breathe, gripping her neck and pulling her back down, crashing their lips together and kissing her fiercely. Roxas pulled away as something began to nag at her.

"Axel…?" Roxas panted, pulling back and distancing herself - she was wondering if she should tell him about her upcoming operation.

"Yes?" The red-head asked, catching his breath.

"Nevermind," she said. Maybe later would be better…

"No."

"No?" Roxas asked.

"I'm curious now," the red-head said, smirking slightly. "Better tell me or I'll get it out of you. I won't go easy on you just because you're my girlfriend either." Roxas' eyes widened and she tried to get off and escape, knowing what was coming, but the red-head gripped her more tightly, pulling her down.

"A-Axel st-stop," she said, laughing and squirming when he began to tickle her. The red-head smirked and continued, going faster and faster, making her laugh harder and harder. "F-fine, you w-win," she said gasping for air.

"What was that?" he asked, continuing, making her laugh even harder.

"I'll tell you. Just st-sto-p."

Axel smirked, stopping but still holding her tightly. Roxas looked at the red-head, face flushed from laughing, hair slightly mused, making the red-head stare.

"What?" Roxas asked, feeling self conscious.

"You look beautiful," Axel whispered. Roxas' eyes widened, then she smiled and bent down, kissing him slowly for the compliment. Axel immediately kissed back, making Roxas' tremor against him as it got more intense. "Now," he whispered, pulling back, "tell me."

Roxas bit her lower lip, thinking of an alternate question.

"Did you get banned from playing in your game?" she asked. Axel closed his eyes for a few moments.

"Yes," he said.

"I'm so sorry…" Roxas said, looking to the side, feeling guilty.

"Hey," Axel said, gripping her chin and making her look at him.

"Axel?" Roxas questioned as their eyes locked.

"Don't be. That jerk got what he deserved. And it was worth it," he said. "Just promise me, no more secrets, okay?" he asked. Roxas looked down biting her lower lip.

"You're keeping something from me, aren't you?" he asked, frowning.

Roxas' eyes widened then she closed them, nodding. She knew better than to lie to Axel again.

"What is it?" he asked. "You can tell me."

"Axel, I…" Roxas said, opening her eyes but averting her gaze, "I'm thinking of getting a sex change operation."

"Why?" he asked.

Their eyes locked and Roxas looked slightly hurt. "For myself. I hate being this way. And for you. Why are you against it?"

Axel shook his head. "No, I didn't say that. What I meant was… why would you? You're perfect the way you are."

Roxas' eyes widened and she blushed slightly. "Axel…" she whispered.

"I mean it Roxas," he said. "I don't care that you're a boy. I think that you're perfect and I love you just the way you are."

Roxas shook her head. "No I'm not, I'm far from perfect" she whispered.

"Are you willing to show me how I'm wrong?" he asked, "because I'm not buying that." Roxas frowned sitting up. Axel blinked. "Roxas?" he asked, eyes widening as she took off her shirt, seeing an array of scars. The blonde was also extremely thin. Any thinner and you'd almost think she was… emaciated- you could easily see her ribcage. Roxas laughed lightly as Axel continued to take her in, continuing to stare, shocked by how thin she was.

"You do too care," she whispered. Axel looked up, and their eyes locked.

"No," he whispered, his gaze softening as he reached up, running his hands along her sides. Roxas shook her head.

"Yes, you do. Don't lie to me. You don't like the scars, don't like that I'm a boy-" she started, stopping when the red-head sat up and slowly kissed one. "Axel..?"

"The scars are just proof that you've been hurt because people haven't accepted you," he whispered against her skin. Roxas closed her eyes, shaking slightly. "I'm sorry if I was staring-"he whispered in her ear, "You surprised me. I didn't think that you were so thin," running his hands along her sides once again. Roxas opened her eyes, glancing away.

"I… stopped eating a lot after my dad started hurting me. After my sister died… and after having to move… twice…" She admitted.

"Will you, for me?" he asked, sounding worried. Roxas nodded.

"Okay," she said. The red-head smirked.

"I'm remembering that- so, if you don't start eating more than a salad for lunch then I'll start bringing lunches for you." Roxas smiled slightly then looked away. She still didn't believe that he was okay with her being the way she was.

The red-head sighed. "You still don't believe me." He said. Roxas closed her eyes. "Roxas… what do I have to do to prove it to you?" Roxas remained silent.

Axel reached out, cupping the blonde's cheek. "Do I have to kiss you?" he whispered against her lips before kissing her slowly. Roxas let him kiss her then tremored as the red-head worked his way down her neck, nipping at the skin. "Do I have to touch you?" he whispered against her neck. Roxas gasped as fingers ran across her nipples.

"Axel…" she whispered, gasping again and opening her eyes wide when the red-head's mouth engulfed one. She gripped his shoulders, moaning softly and blushing deeply as he began to bite and suck. When it was blushing red, he switched to the other. _"Axell-ahh-ha," _Roxas whimpered as he continued, arching her back. Axel ran his tongue along it as he pulled away.

Hazy sapphire met emerald just before the red-head kissed the blonde fiercely. Roxas kissed back until she began to feel her body heat up, but when she tried to pull away, the red-head deepened the kiss. Their breathing became labored, and Roxas' heart began to race, but the red-head didn't pull away until he needed to breath. Their lips quickly reconnected, each kiss becoming more intense. Axel continued, kissing Roxas and running his hands down her sides, beginning to unbutton her pants, until she gripped his wrists.

Roxas pulled away from the kiss, shaking her head. "Not there," she whispered.

"Roxas… I want to erase any doubts you have," Axel whispered, "to prove that I accept every single part of you. I won't do anything else, I promise." Roxas closed her eyes, shaking as he palmed her semi erection and moaning as he applied pressure. She loosened her grip on his wrists so the red-head unbuttoned and unzipped her pants.

"No," she said, stopping him again. "…not there… I can't…"

"Why not?" Axel asked softly.

"Because I hate that part of myself," she said. "I believe you… but I just can't…" she said starting to cry.

"Hey, _shh,_ it's fine. I understand," Axel said, hugging her and rocking her gently.

Axel bit his lower lip, looking like he was debating something internally. "What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"You know, Roxas… If getting a sex change is what you really want, I'll support you…"

"But... you don't want me to," Roxas said, wrapping her arms around him. Axel closed his eyes and rested his chin on top of her head.

"What I want is for you to be happy. I love you the way you are but if it's what you want, I'll be there for you. I don't want to lose you. I nearly did this time." Roxas closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest.

"You know. You're the first person to tell me that they think I'm perfect, to love me just the way that I am," she whispered. Axel smiled, pulling her closer. Roxas smiled too, settling in between his legs.

"Thank you so much," she whispered.

"For?" Axel asked.

"Everything," Roxas whispered.

Axel smiled. "How did I get so lucky as to find you?"

Roxas halfway smiled. "Funny… I was just wondering the same thing," she said.

"Axel?" she asked after a few moments.

"Yes?"

"Will you hold me for a while?" Axel smiled slightly.

"Of course."

--

-TBC-

A/N: There was chapter nine (again)- Love it? Hate it? Let me know? Thanks so much.

By the way (as previously mentioned…)- there might be one more chapter. But there may be more now.


	10. Chapter 10

Rating: **T**

Summary: Roxas was born a boy, but it was a mistake. He knows he's really a girl, so he decides to be one and pretends to be his dead twin sister. Facing ridicule and threats when he's discovered, he transfers.

-Axel can't help but fall for the new girl at school. What will he do though when he finds out that his dream girl is really a transsexual boy? Akuroku later

A/N: I'm so sorry- it feels like forever since I've updated this.

Since I've a minute, I decided to write (the kittens found their new home and I've been packing- I'm moving on Friday).

Dedication to: WomanofSporks- thank you so much for the lovely review on your livejournal. I enjoyed reading it- and I'm glad you like this so much. And to Smilenlaugh4vr, because thanks to her I didn't lose the beginning of this chapter. If I had, I probably would've spiraled into massive writer's block.

Also: I'd like to thank everyone who did for supporting me and what I want.

**Born in the Wrong Body: **Chapter 10

--

Roxas woke to someone gently shaking her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, realizing she must've fallen asleep on top of Axel.

"Hey," the red-head said, smiling. Roxas smiled back.

"Hi there," she whispered. "What time is it?"

"About noon," he said, smoothly. Roxas blushed slightly. "What's wrong?" Axel asked.

"Sorry for falling asleep on top of you," she said apologetically, looking up. Emerald locked with sapphire and the red-head smiled.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "But. Could you possibly let me up?" Roxas blinked.

"Why?"

"I want to make you lunch," the red-head replied. Roxas smiled at the consideration.

"You don't have to-"she said, getting cut off by Axel.

"No, I want to," he said, smirking. "Don't forget your promise to me." Roxas sighed.

"Fine," she said after a long moment, stretching before standing. The blonde picked up her discarded shirt, putting it back on, then headed for the kitchen. She smiled when Axel came up behind her and gripped her hand. "Would you like some help?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"If you'd like," he said, smiling down at her. "But, no laughing at what I make."

Roxas looked at the red-head confusedly. "Why would I laugh?" she asked, sounding just as perplexed. The red-head shrugged.

"My parents do."

Roxas blinked. "I won't, I promise." Axel only looked halfway convinced as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Okay then, will you make me two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and put butter on the outside?" Roxas gave him a funny look then did as he asked, wondering all the while if the red-head liked them that way. Realization hit her when she saw that he had gotten out a frying pan.

"Grilled peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" she asked.

"Yeah," Axel said, putting them on the pan and turning on a burner.

"I've never had that one before- but I'm willing to give it a try." Axel smirked, leaning against the counter.

"Thank you. My parents just laugh and put it down as I eat." Roxas glanced at the cooking food.

"I'll always try something at least once, unless it goes against my better judgment." Axel laughed lightly.

"I'm glad."

--

Roxas sat next to Axel, outside, on the porch swing, glancing at the sandwich in front of her. It was perfectly golden brown, but very hot, so she'd decided to let it cool first. After a moment, the blonde picked it up and tried it.

"Like it?" Axel asked anxiously.

Roxas leaned back then raised a hand to her chin, looking as if she were thinking intently on the matter before swallowing. She looked at the red-head, face blank, making his anxiety grow.

"Of course I do, it's delicious, so stop worrying," she said, smiling.

Axel laughed. "Good. You _did_ have me worried for a minute." Roxas' smile widened and the red-head put an arm around her shoulders, just before she took another bite.

"I think it's a new favorite of mine," she said after a moment, leaning against him. Axel smiled.

"Good. It's my favorite food."

"Really?" Roxas asked, taking another bite as he started to move the swing with his legs.

"Yeah. What's yours?"

"Strawberries."

"Why?"

Roxas closed her eyes, smiling a bit. "Because every time you eat one… it's different. Sour or sweet- it's unpredictable." She glanced up at the red-head, smiling. "I like them, and sea-salt ice cream as well, because they're so… unexpected."

"A lot like you," Axel whispered, smiling back. Roxas' eyes widened slightly. "Don't worry, that's not a bad thing."

"What were you getting to..?"

Axel closed his eyes, his smile growing. "Now that you've told me the truth… I love you even more." Roxas blushed, heart pounding. "And I know that I'm going to continue to love you every single day, even if you tell me to stop." Roxas' blush deepened.

"You mean that?"

"Very much so. I want to be with you."

"But…," she said, looking away guiltily, "What about the future… in the long run?"

"What about it?" Axel asked, opening his eyes.

"Don't you want to have children some day? I… I can't do that."

"There are plenty of women who can't."

"What?" Roxas asked, staring at the red-head. Axel smiled lovingly.

"I love _you,_ Roxas Strife. Not Naminee or anyone else. I love you, whether you can have children or not," he said, gripping her hand. Roxas continued to stare. Axel glanced down, not seeming to notice. "If I… If I asked you to marry me some day, would you have me?" Roxas was at a loss for words. This was the last thing she'd been expecting today…

"You're absolutely certain that you want _me?_ You're perfect… you could have anyone… why would you even settle for me?"

Axel gripped Roxas' hand tightly and pressed their foreheads together. "I wouldn't be settling, so don't ever think that. I want to be with you, always." Roxas closed her eyes, beginning to cry.

"Roxas?" Axel asked, somewhat concerned.

"Why…?" she asked crying harder.

"Why what?" he asked, concern growing.

Roxas opened her ocean blue eyes after a long moment. They were rimmed with tears. "Why are you so wonderful?"

Axel merely smiled and locked their lips together. Roxas closed her eyes letting him kiss her- she could almost feel how much he loved her as he did.

When the red-head finally pulled away, he smiled down at her. "Can I have my answer?" he asked gently. Sapphire locked with emerald, just before she spoke.

"Promise to love me always, and I'll be yours for forever."

"I promise," he whispered, just before kissing her again.

--

Tifa came home later that day, smiling when she saw the blonde and the red-head on the porch swing, talking and holding each other closely.

"Axel, honey, would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked, gaining the red-head's attention.

"If you don't mind me sticking around," he said.

"Of course not," Tifa said, smiling. "I'll let you know when it's ready," giving them some more alone time.

--

"Are you sure about this--?" Roxas asked the next day. Axel was gripping her hand and leading her toward the art room. He seemed to be bent on telling Demyx that Roxas was a boy.

"Yeah, we can trust Dem. Besides, I don't want to slip up and call you Roxas around him and have him find out that way."

"Fine but-"

"If I'm wrong," Axel said, pausing just outside the door, "Then I'll stand up for you and remain by your side." Roxas chewed on her lower lip nervously, thinking for a long moment.

"Okay," she said, finally.

"Hey," Axel said. Roxas looked up. "Trust me, okay?"

The blonde closed her eyes. "I'm trying." The red-head kissed her cheek then led her inside.

"Hey guys," Demyx said, smiling widely when he saw them. "I'm glad to see that the happy couple's back together."

"Hey Dem," Axel said happily.

"…Hi Dem," Roxas said a bit nervously.

"Hey, 'Nam," Demyx said, going to Roxas and hugging her tightly. "I'm glad you didn't move." Roxas opened her eyes and hesitantly hugged him back. "Axel would've been heartbroken," he whispered. Roxas smiled slightly.

"Hey, stop whispering about me," Axel interrupted.

Demyx grinned. "Sorry Axe, I had to admit my undying love for Naminee- couldn't resist." Axel frowned and Demyx laughed as he let Roxas go. "So why'd you change your mind about moving? Why _were_ you moving?" he asked her.

Roxas bit her lower lip. "Axel."

"What?! What'd you do to her to make her want to move away?" he asked, rounding on Axel.

"Nothing-"Roxas said quickly. "It was more my fault." Demyx looked surprised. "We asked you to meet us because Axel wants you to know the truth as well," Roxas said before falling silent.

"And the truth is…?" Demyx asked. Roxas took a deep breath.

"I'm a boy. But that will be changing fairly soon- Axel and I will both be absent during that time."

"Woah- what?" Roxas closed her eyes, hating to have to repeat herself.

"I'm… a boy."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Dem," Axel said.

"Wow…" Roxas opened her eyes, watching Demyx, hoping he'd understand. "You guys are good, for a second there, I believed you," he said, laughing.

"No, Dem," Axel said. "She's a boy- her… his… name is Roxas." Demyx stopped laughing.

"Was your dad's name Cloud?" Roxas blinked, genuinely surprised. She'd never told Demyx. "And your sister was blonde as well?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"A few years ago, my friend, Zexion, mentioned you- well he had on occasion. He and I met online and I'm pretty sure that he was your neighbor. He said that there was a family next door, that there were twins, and that he was pretty sure that one was a transsexual… One was named Naminee. The other was Roxas.

He was always curious about what had happened to you because he noticed that you moved suddenly and read about the accident involving your family in the paper. He was… hoping that you were doing better because he was suspicious that your dad was abusive."

"That's… I never met him," Roxas said, a bit shocked.

"So it _is_ true then." Demyx said.

"…Yeah," Roxas replied, a bit apprehensively before closing her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you hate me?" Roxas asked. Demyx hugged her again.

"Of course not," he said. "Just because you're a boy doesn't mean you're not the Naminee we all love- er… Roxas… or would it be Naminee?" Roxas smiled, hugging him tightly.

"It's Roxas. Thanks Dem," she whispered.

--

Weeks flew by and Roxas' appointment to meet her doctor neared. Before she knew it, it'd arrived. Roxas, Axel, and her mother all got into their vehicle and drove toward their destination, not arriving until hours later.

It was a more secluded place and was called Destiny Islands.

The three got out of the car and Roxas' stomach immediately began to tie itself into knots. She could barely believe that they were finally taking this step.

Axel gripped her hand reassuringly as they walked toward the clinic and she smiled gratefully.

"It'll be okay," he whispered, kissing her forehead. Roxas gripped his hand as well.

"Thank you."

--

The doctor's name was Vexen. Roxas thought he looked somewhat creepy- but Luxord had recommended him, so she was willing to give him a shot- he was a specialist, after all.

"You must be Roxas," Vexen said, smiling knowingly as he shook her hand.

"…Yes," she said. "And that's my mom, Tifa and my boyfriend, Axel," She said, gesturing to each in turn. Vexen nodded, greeting them as well.

"Roxas- I have a question for you before we discuss anything."

"Okay," she said.

"Are you absolutely sure that you want this? Once it's been done we can't just undo it."

"Yes," Roxas answered without hesitation. "I've wanted to for a long time." Vexen nodded considering what she said for a moment before continuing.

"Okay," he said before explaining the procedure thoroughly to her. Roxas nodded and listened intently as he continued-"Your doctor, Luxord, faxed me a copy of the medical information that I needed and it looks like you're up to date with everything and you shouldn't need a physical, so I just need you to make a decision, since it looks like I'll be your doctor." Roxas nodded, curious. "I'll be free to do an operation in three days and then not again for three months. Which would you prefer?"

Roxas glanced back at her mother, wondering which would be okay.

"It's up to you, honey," she said in an assuring manner. Roxas turned to Vexen.

"Can we do it in three days?" she asked. Vexen smiled.

"Of course."

--

-TBC-

A/N: Eh; I think I'm getting rusty.

Not the last chapter- but its winding down, -I think- just to forewarn you.

Anyway. Love it? Hate it? Let me know?


	11. Chapter 11

Rating: **T**

Summary: Roxas was born a boy, but it was a mistake. He knows he's really a girl, so he decides to be one and pretends to be his dead twin sister. Facing ridicule and threats when he's discovered, he transfers.

-Axel can't help but fall for the new girl at school. What will he do though when he finds out that his dream girl is really a transsexual boy? Akuroku later

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry it's been a while. I feel horrid for not updating sooner… I'll try harder not to fall behind again with updating this x-x;

Also: I was going to keep Naminé as Naminee for consistency but changed my mind. I might change them all to Naminé later. I might not.

**Born in the Wrong Body: **Chapter 11

--

"Are you excited about the news?" Axel asked, smiling at Roxas. They'd decided to go out and explore Destiny Islands and were currently on a walk.

Roxas smiled. "Extremely." Her smile widened when Axel took her hand.

"I'm happy to see you so happy." Roxas paused, squeezing his hand lightly. They'd been at the beach for the better part of the day. "What is it?"

"Thank you for being so supportive."

"Of course, Roxas," the red-head said, drawing her into his arms and resting his chin atop her head.

Though Axel supported her, he and Roxas had told everyone, including his parents, that they'd be away for about a week to see a specialist. They'd claimed it had to do with 'Naminé's' medical condition, saying that she'd needed surgery. Axel was going along for 'emotional support'- which was halfway true. Only the reason was a lie- they were certain that no one else, besides Demyx, would approve of the real reason.

Roxas wrapped her arms around the red-head, hugging him.

"Can we go back to the hotel?" she asked, "I'm kind of tired…"

"Of course, Roxas," the red-head replied, taking her hand. Roxas smiled.

"Thanks."

--

Roxas lay atop Axel, smiling as his fingers gently ran across her back.

"Do you think everything will go okay?" she whispered. Though she was excited, she was also quite nervous about her upcoming operation.

"I'm sure it'll be alright," he whispered back. "Vexen _is_ a specialist after all." Roxas nodded slowly.

"I hope so."

"Don't worry, it'll be alright." Roxas nodded again, hugging the red-head, trying to pretend that she was okay.

--

Time passed quickly and as Roxas operation fast approached, she grew more and more anxious. The day it arrived, she, Axel and her mother arrived at the clinic early in the morning. Roxas clenched Axel's hand as they went inside and he paused, realizing something wasn't right.

"Tifa," he said, making the raven-hair pause, "I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom. Roxas, will you come with me?" Roxas nodded slowly, only halfway paying attention.

"Of course." Tifa nodded.

"Don't take too long okay?" The red-head nodded, smiling pleasantly. He led Roxas into the restroom, locking the door behind them. She looked at him questioningly when he gripped her shoulders.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" he asked. Roxas' eyes widened slightly.

"I…" she said, glancing away, "I'm scared."

"Why?" he asked softly. Roxas flushed slightly.

"I… This is risky. What if something goes wrong? Maybe I shouldn't do this… What if-" she started, stopping when the red-head's grasp tightened, looking at him questioningly.

"You want this badly don't you?"

"Of course I do but-"

"Then you shouldn't compromise your happiness," the red-head whispered. "It'll be okay. You just have to trust Vexen. He obviously knows what he's doing." Roxas nodded slowly.

"I'm still scared," she whispered.

"Then I'll hold your hand until you're put to sleep," he whispered back, gently touching the either side of her face with his hands, "And you can count on me being at your side when you wake up. I'm here for you." Roxas' eyes watered and she hugged the red-head tightly.

"I love how wonderful you are," she whispered. The red-head smiled, resting his chin on top of her head.

"I'm glad I could make you feel better," he replied. Roxas nodded, her sapphire locking with emerald, smiling up at him.

"You always do. Thank you."

--

The two made their way back and, when they had, Axel spoke with Vexen, telling him his and Roxas' request. After putting on the appropriate clothing, he was allowed to fulfill his promise. Roxas, who had changed into a hospital gown, was wheeled into the operating room, Axel holding her hand all the while. She smiled up at him nervously as the doctor prepared the anesthetic, placing a mask to her face after the nurse attached an IV to her arm.

She squeezed Axel's hand gently and he leant forward when she gestured for him to. "I love you," she whispered, vision going hazy. The red-head's eyes widened slightly then he smiled at her fondly.

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear, just before she fell out of consciousness.

--

The red-head paced anxiously as Roxas was in surgery. Though he'd tried to be strong for Roxas, he was quite worried and had been anxious as well. It'd been nearly an hour so far.

"Axel, honey," Tifa said, making him pause. Axel glanced at her. "Sit down, you're making me more nervous." The red-head nodded- he'd nearly forgotten that Tifa was there with him. He sat next to her, apologizing. "It's okay," she replied.

"I guess you're probably more worried than I am." Tifa laughed lightly.

"I'm not the one pacing," she said, smiling at the red-head. "I'm sure everything will go smoothly," she said, gripping his shoulder, "We just need to be patient." Axel nodded and they fell into relative silence.

It was another hour before Vexen had finished. In that time, Roxas' mother had taken up the pacing, Axel joining in again shortly after. As soon as the doctor had finished operating and graced them with his presence he was bombarded with questions.

"Did everything go alright?!" Tifa asked.

"What took so long?" Axel asked.

"Is she okay?"

Vexen halfway smiled, stopping the flow of questions. "It went perfectly," he replied. "Roxas is being situated in her room as we sleep, but she'll be asleep for a while."

"Really?" the red-head asked, blinking dumbly. He'd been certain something would go wrong.

"Really. Follow me," the blond replied. Axel and Tifa glanced at one another before following the doctor.

Roxas was indeed situated in a guestroom, sleeping soundly. Axel went to her, sitting beside her and gripping her hand. "She'll need a week or two to recover but then she should be as good as new," they were informed. "And Tifa, you have a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you," the raven hair replied, going to Roxas as the doctor exited, letting them be.

--

Roxas woke up late the next day, blinking a few times. For the first time in her life she felt… right.

"Welcome back," she heard, before glancing to the side and smiling widely at the red-head sitting next to her.

"Thanks," she whispered, pushing herself up and then glancing around. "Where's my mom?" she asked.

"She needed to get out so she went on a walk," the red-head replied. Roxas nodded, smiling.

"Then we're alone for the moment?" she asked. Axel nodded. Her smile widened and she reached out, gripping the red-head's shoulder. He blinked in surprise when she pulled him closer before gently brushing her lips against his. Their lips locked together innocently for a long moment and then she pulled back. "I love you," she whispered. Axel smiled softly.

"Then I'm lucky," he whispered back before returning her kiss. The red-head' smiled, pressing their foreheads together when he broke away. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful." His smile widened, just before the door opened. Roxas smiled again when she saw her mother.

"Baby you're okay!" she said, running to the bed and hugging Roxas tightly. The blonde laughed lightly.

"Yeah," she whispered, returning the embrace. Roxas smiled softly, gripping both Axel and her mother's hands. "Thank you for everything. I'm very grateful and very lucky to have you both in my life," she whispered to them.

--

By the end of a week and a half, Roxas was back to normal, more or less. Axel and Tifa stayed by her side the entire time, going to get food or eating in shifts so she'd never be alone. Vexen finally deemed her ready to go home with the condition that she have one final checkup, just to make sure she was okay. Everyone had readily agreed, eager to head home.

Roxas waved as the other two left her. She'd been sitting on the edge of her bed and smiled nervously at the doctor as he approached her.

"Go ahead and lie down." Roxas nodded, lying down and holding her breath. She blushed as the hospital gown she was wearing was raised and her lower half was exposed. Her blush deepened when he spread her legs apart.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked.

"Just making sure everything looks okay," he said. Roxas nodded slowly. She gasped when a finger slipped inside the newly made orifice, shaking. "Let me know if you can't feel what I'm doing or if anything hurts." The blond nodded, closing her eyes. She gasped again as Vexen's finger ran along a spot that made her spine tingle just before he finished his examination a few minutes later and pulled down the gown. "Looks like you're just fine," he said, smiling pleasantly.

Roxas blushed. "Uhm… Is there anything that I…uh… can't do?" Vexen blinked then shook his head.

"Not that I can think of. I rerouted some nerves so you'll even be able to feel pleasure when you're ready to be sexually active. Also, you shouldn't have any more problems with your body producing testosterone in excess. I still recommend that you take estrogen, however." Roxas nodded, blush deepening. She glanced up when a hand gripped her shoulder. "You're just like a normal girl now," he said smiling, "and you should be able to do everything a normal girl does- except have children or periods." Roxas nodded again. "Just let me know if you have any problems, though you should be just fine." Cerulean locked with jade.

"Thank you, Vexen," she whispered, hugging the man.

"Not a problem, Roxas. I enjoyed having you as a patient." The blond smiled as he broke the embrace. "Good luck in the future." Roxas' smile widened and she thanked the doctor again as he departed.

--

After Vexen left, Roxas got dressed, thankful to be back in real clothes. The blonde halfway smiled as she folded up the hospital gown, leaving it on the bed, glad to finally be able to go home. Then she went out into the hall, glancing both ways, seeing that Axel was waiting for her in the waiting room. She approached him slowly, going up behind him and covering his eyes with her hands.

The red-head tensed momentarily then smiled. "Hey Roxas." The blonde smiled widely then pressed her lips to the top of Axel's head before ruffling the wild hair. Axel looked up, returning the smile.

"Your mom's speaking with Vexen at the moment. When she's done we'll be ready to go." Roxas nodded.

"Okay," she said, sitting next to her lover and gripping his hand. "Until then, let's wait here."

"Alright."

--

-TBC-

A/N: It felt so weird not having Vexen be a villain xDD;

I bet if you've read my other stuff you were expecting something to happen, too :P

This chapter feels somewhat boring to me ):

Sorry if it feels that way to you too.

Anyway;

Love it? Hate it? Let me know?


	12. Chapter 12

Rating: **T**

Summary: Roxas was born a boy, but it was a mistake. He knows he's really a girl, so he decides to be one and pretends to be his dead twin sister. Facing ridicule and threats when he's discovered, he transfers.

-Axel can't help but fall for the new girl at school. What will he do though when he finds out that his dream girl is really a transsexual boy? Akuroku later

A/N: Dear fans… I'm so sorry for being a horrible person and not updating anything as of late.

I've good reasons, I promise…

My grandmother's cancer came back, so I spent as much time as possible with her before she passed away, I got a kidney infection and was on the verge of being hospitalized (I almost died actually…), and the hard drive for my computer went out so I have to rewrite all updates as well as having to work and go to school.

I'm posting this bit for everyone who's been patiently waiting for this story to be updated… and to confirm that it's not discontinued. I'll try my hardest to finish it up for you soon.

**Born in the Wrong Body: **Chapter 12

"You're back!" Demyx nearly squealed when the red-head and the blonde entered his Starbucks. Roxas laughed as Demyx hopped the counter and she and Axel were pulled into a group hug. When Demyx finally pulled back he pouted, much like a child would. "I missed you so much!"

"We missed you too, Dem. We couldn't wait to see you, so we stopped by to see if you were working," Axel said, his arm still around his best friend's shoulders. The blond smiled up at the red-head then looked at Roxas, concern showing on his face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. She beamed at him.

"Perfect."

"That's awesome! Congratulations. I'm so happy for you." Roxas' smile widened.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks Demy." The blond returned the smile.

"Hey, sit down, have some coffee, it'll be on me." Roxas and Axel glanced at one another momentarily.

"Alright," the red-head replied.

"Want the usual?" They nodded, almost in unison and the blond grinned, going to work shortly after.

"So Nam-er, Roxas… How was the operation? What was it like?" The blonde's cheeks heated up slightly.

"Uhm I don't really know, Dem. I wasn't awake for it." Demyx laughed a little then scratched his head.

"Of course… Guess I wasn't thinking." Roxas shrugged.

"It's okay…" she replied, "uhh, I don't know, I guess it went like any other would." Demyx nodded, setting down the three drinks he'd just made before blowing on his beverage to cool it down before taking a sip.

"Sorry, I was just kinda curious." The blonde smiled.

"No need to be sorry Demyx." Demyx shrugged, halfway smiling back.

"Okay, I guess…"

xXx

Roxas and Axel resumed school the next day, easily catching up and making up what they'd missed in the last two weeks. After that, the next three months seemed to fly by as they settled back into their routines and, as the school year came to an end, scouts began to show up, looking for talent to recruit for their respective universities.

Everyone was surprised when they discovered that one of the most prestigious music schools in the country was one of them.

No one except Axel had known that Demyx, the red-head's best friend, had been exceptionally talented at both singing and playing the sitar. That is, until he'd gotten lucky when an anonymous talent scout had overheard him in the music room one day, earning him entry into their music school and scholarships if he chose to take it. Axel and Roxas were the first to know as the bustling blond told them about how his dream was coming true.

Roxas was happy for the blond and for Axel as well when the red-head's talent was discovered too. Axel was offered a free ride at several schools because of his ability to play basketball, in fact. Roxas, however, was thankful that the school he chose to attend, after very little deliberation, would be in Hollow Bastion, where they lived. Axel had decided to go into construction, ultimately wanting to become a contractor. She was relieved that she wouldn't be completely alone for the remainder of high school.

The blonde still felt a pang of loneliness as the school year came to an end, anticipating what was to come. Axel happened to notice at his graduation party- Roxas had become increasingly quiet as the school year winded down, worse yet, at his party. He sat beside her.

"What's the matter?"

"What?"

"You seem bothered."

"I, uhm," she said glancing away, "I guess I'm worried about being lonely next year." Axel shook his head.

"I don't see why."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"Well, you're easy to get along with, so I'm sure you'll make some more friends. If not, I'm staying close by for you."

"You are?"

"Yeah." Roxas looked down, feeling guilty.

"You don't have to…"

"I want to… I don't ever want to be apart from you." Roxas smiled up at the red-head then leant against him.

"Thank you," she whispered, supposing he was probably right… and in the end, he was.

xXx

-TBC-

A/N: Sorry for lateness...

As I said, I wanted to post a bit for you, since it's been such a long time, as well as get back into writing this. I hope to post more soon, but I'll have to see if I have time. I work most days, and on days I work I only have a few hours of free time.

Anyway... Did you like it? Hate it?

I'd appreciate it if you shared your thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Rating: **T**

Summary: Roxas was born a boy, but it was a mistake. He knows he's really a girl, so he decides to be one and pretends to be his dead twin sister. Facing ridicule and threats when he's discovered, he transfers.

-Axel can't help but fall for the new girl at school. What will he do though when he finds out that his dream girl is really a transsexual boy? Akuroku later values

**Born in the Wrong Body: **Chapter 13

Roxas found herself sitting next to Axel in the castle's court yard, smiling down at the hand that was holding hers. The past four years had passed by much more quickly than she'd ever imagined they would. Axel had graduated from college a month ago, already having a job in his field of choice, becoming a partner with a contractor after working for him the entire year previously.

Roxas on the other hand, was about to begin her second year of schooling. She'd decided to go into psychology, wanting to be able to help others, preferably that had been like her; abused, having had lost a loved one, bullied and or gender confused. She absolutely loved it so far and was very happy with her choice. Her mother had also found a bit of happiness two years prior- Tifa had remarried.

The raven hair hadn't expected it that night when Leon had proposed in the very coffee shop they'd met in. Roxas' mother, however, had remained level-headed and thought of her child once again before herself, denying the proposal on the basis of needing to make him aware of something very important.

Tifa, Roxas, Demyx and Leon all had a group meeting in private, discussing Roxas and her secret. Leon took it well, surprisingly, but still needed time to absorb it. Two months later, he asked the raven-hair to marry him again, promising that he accepted Roxas as she was. Tifa eagerly accepted and Roxas greatly enjoyed the newest additions to her family.

Her attention focused on her red-head when he squeezed her hand.

"Axel?"

"Roxas… will you close your eyes? I have a surprise for you."

"Sure," she replied before doing as she was requested. Her eyes snapped open when she felt something slide across her left ring finger, staring in shock when she saw a ring. It was definitely old, but extremely beautiful. "Wh-what is this?"

"A ring," Axel replied innocently. "Don't you like it?"

"Of course I do, it's beautiful! Where… when did you even get it?"

"Well, I told mom that I wanted to propose a few months ago… and she insisted on giving me Ansem's wife's wedding ring," he said, smiling softly.

"What..?" Roxas asked heart pounding wildly, hardly believing it when Axel got down on his knees in front of her and grasped both of her hands.

"I love you, Roxas Strife, and I always will. I want to spend every day with you, for the rest of my life." Roxas' eyes watered as he squeezed her hands gently. "So, I'm asking, will you marry me?" The blond began to cry. Sure, Axel had mentioned that he'd planned on marrying her some day, but it was still so… unexpected. "Roxas?" Axel asked, grasping either side of her face, "Did I do something wrong?" His eyes widened, "I've never done this before… Did I mess up?" Roxas grasped his shoulders and pressed her forehead to his. She smiled slightly.

"No, Axel, you did perfectly," she whispered after a long moment, the tears finally ceasing. Axel pulled back and ocean blue met vivid green. "I'd love to marry you." He grinned wildly.

"Then I guess I'm the luckiest person in the world," he replied before pressing his lips to hers innocently. They remained that way for a moment longer before the red-head pulled away. "Do you still want to help me fix this place up?" Roxas nodded.

"Of course, once your parents give it to you." Axel looked down for a moment.

"Guess I forgot to tell you… They gave it to me a month ago- a present for graduating college." Their eyes locked. "It's mine."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said… I forgot. I had something more important to think about." Roxas was about to ask what, but stopped when she glanced at the ring on her finger.

"It's okay," she whispered.

xXx

It took a few years, but Axel, his contracting company that he was partnering with and Roxas all pulled together and worked hard to restore the castle. When it was finished, it was magnificent. Roxas and Axel decided to get married inside, hosted a grand party and then opened it for tours, since it was such a historical part of the town. They used a private wing as living quarters.

xXx

Roxas woke one morning, smiling as she found herself splayed across Axel. His strong arms were holding her securely. Her smile widened. She felt so grateful to have him in her life.

Her smile died as her nimble fingers brushed against her flat stomach; a constant reminder that she couldn't have a child. They'd consummated their marriage and it had been wonderful but… it was eating at her and it had been for months more and more because of it.

When Axel woke he saw Roxas. She looked so heartbreakingly sad.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing, Axel…" she murmured. He shook his head.

"It's not nothing. Why does my love look so sad?" Roxas glanced away. She didn't want to admit it and make Axel feel horrible too. "You can tell me, sweetheart." Roxas bit her lower lip, but couldn't keep from crying.

"I wish… I could have a baby, Axel."

"We could adopt," he suggested. Roxas shook her head.

"I want to have a baby with _you_." The red -head pulled her close and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Me too, darling… but I don't think that's possible, so we need to be open." Roxas hugged him tightly. "Will you try, for me?" The blond nodded.

"Okay."

xXx

They went through the process to adopt, but every time they attempted, the mother of the baby that had intended to give it up changed her mind and each failed attempt was harder and harder on Roxas. It was heartbreaking for Axel to see her go through it. Then one day Axel got tragic news from his mother.

"Roxas…" He began, approaching her. She hummed numbly as she stared out the window. "My cousin died in a car accident today." She turned back toward him, eyes wide.

"That's terrible! Are you okay?"

"I am… but, my parents and I were her only family."

"What are you saying?"

"She… had a baby and its father wanted nothing to do with it. He gave up his parental rights when the child was born. They're trying to decide what to do with the baby…" The blond's eyes widened.

"So… they asked us because we're trying to adopt?" She asked. Axel nodded.

"What do you think?"

"How old is it? Is it a boy or a girl? Is-"

"Three weeks. It's a boy, his name is Reno." Roxas nodded, stunned.

"Alright."

xXx

Soon after, the adoption was completed. Roxas cried as Axel handed her the perfect little red-headed bundle for the first time and then smiled up at Axel.

"He has red hair, like you." Axel smiled.

"And blue eyes, like you."

"He's perfect, isn't he?" Axel nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely." He hugged her to himself and she returned the embrace as he kissed the top of her head, both perfectly content and ready to begin the rest of their lives both happy and as a family.

xXx

-The End-

A/n: Sorry it took so long for me to finish this! As I've told many of you, my old computer crashed and it wiped out a lot of my stories… if it weren't for FFN, a good chunk of my stories wouldn't exist anymore /:

I hope the ending's satisfactory and that I didn't disappoint anyone! Let me know your thoughts?


End file.
